Crossing Boundary Lines
by CharlieHunnamLover
Summary: "I don't want to feel alone tonight, Jax." She said barely above a whisper. He nodded before kissing her a little harder and with more urgency as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. Everything around them disappeared as they crossed the boundary line into something a little more... Jax/OC. Takes place before season one. Contains swearing and other possible R rated stuff.
1. I Promise

**A/N: This is the Leather & Lace rewrite. I have changed the title. I already have a few chapters typed up and will post them when I can if people want me to continue it. I'm always open to suggestions so if you have any, please feel free to PM them to me**.

**DISCLAIMER: SONS OF ANARCHY BELONGS TO KURT SUTTER. I AM ONLY A FAN WRITING FAN FICTION FOR FUN AND MY OWN ENJOYMENT, HOPEFULLY YOURS TOO. I AM NOT THE BEST WRITER BUT I DO TRY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE - ****_I Promise._**

Lacey Rodes stared at her reflection in the tall mirror that sat in the corner of her room. She was the splitting image of her mother but with her fathers crystal blue eyes and raven hair. Today she barely recognized the reflection staring back at her. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, her usually sparkling bright blue eyes were bloodshot red and puffy. Her skin was pale compared to her sun-kissed tan.

Three days ago she'd lost the only parent she had left - her mother, Andrea. Her death was sudden and unexpected. She was following her usual routine when she collapsed in the middle of the grocery store car park. She'd died on the way to hospital. Her autopsy result found she had an aneurysm that had raptured on her brain. Lacey remembered her mom telling her she had a headache when she took a couple pain killers. Neither of them thought anything of it. Now Lacey wish she had.

"You ready, Lacey?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see her Godmother, Gemma Teller-Morrow standing in the doorway.

Lacey wanted to nod yes but couldn't bring herself to do it. Her bottom lip started to tremble as a new fresh set of tears threatened to fall. "I don't know if I can do this, Aunt Gem."

Gemma moved closer and took the young woman into her arms. Lacey couldn't hold the tears back as she begun to cry into Gemma's shoulder. She'd lost count on how many times and shoulders she'd cried into the last three days. Gemma didn't say anything as she held her.

Lacey was the first to pull away when her crying subsided. She looked down at the floor as she apologized. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Baby Girl. I know how hard this is." Gemma reassured her pulling her back in for another hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Please don't leave me today." she mumbled into her shoulder. Gemma was one of her mom's closest friends. They'd been friends since Sam Rodes, Lacey's father, introduced them to each other eighteen years ago. Lacey knew this would be hard for Gemma too.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart."

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur. She hardly heard anything anyone said at funeral. Her eyes never moved from her mom's casket as her heart ached and her tears continued to fall. It seemed like a bad dream to her. Tomorrow she hoped to wake up to her mom still alive and everything back to normal. But she knew that wasn't going to happen, just like the three mornings before this one.

She was sitting on a picnic table outside the SAMCRO clubhouse where the refreshments had been set up inside. She needed the fresh air and had, had enough of people telling her they were sorry for her loss and how great her mother was. She didn't need to be told something she already knew. She'd experienced first hand how great her mom was.

The mother and daughter had a extremely close bond. Her mom was only a kid herself when she had Lacey. She'd gotten pregnant at seventeen and gave birth to Lacey three months after she turned eighteen. She never got help from her parents. They'd kicked her out for getting pregnant to an outlaw biker.

Her mom always told Lacey the story of how she met and fell in love with Sam Rodes. Lacey loved listening to her tell stories about him.

They met when she was seventeen and he was twenty. He'd just been patched into SAMCRO, also known as Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club Redwood Original. She didn't like him at first but he was persistent. His persistence finally paid off when she agreed to go on one date with him. One date turned into a relationship. Two months later, Andrea found out she was pregnant with Lacey. Sam tried to do the noble thing and marry her. Andrea said no.

Lacey could tell her mom always regretted not marrying him when she had the chance. He'd been killed two weeks before Lacey was born. He'd been shot when he was trying to protect one of his club brothers on a late night gun run. The night after he'd been killed was the night he planned on proposing to her mom again.

Her mom dated and did have other relationships after his death, but the teenager knew her mother's heart always belonged to him. Thinking of her parents finally being together again seemed to make her heart ache a little less.

"Penny for your thoughts."

She looked up to see her best friend, Jackson 'Jax' Teller. Lacey grew up with the six foot one blue-eyed blonde. They'd been joined at the hip since she was born. His father John, had been Sam's sponsor when he was a prospect. The two had forged a strong bond which resulted in John and Gemma becoming Lacey's godparents. They, along with the rest of the club, helped her mom raise raise her.

"I don't think either of us has a penny." She said as he sat next to her. "I just needed to get out of there. Couldn't take people telling me how great of a woman mom was and how sorry they are. It was doing my head in."

"I know the feeling." Jax sighed. People had been saying that to her all day but he was the first person she believed. She'd been there for him when he lost his father three years ago. John died two days after being involved in an accident where he'd been hit by a semi while out on his motorcycle.

"I hate this feeling. One minute I feel completely numb, the next I'm angry, then I'm hurt, upset..." she paused to take a deep breath in and out when a new set of tears began to fall. Jax pulled her into his side and started rubbing her back in a reassuring way. "Does it ever get easier, Jax?"

"IIt does but it can take a while. There will always be days where all these emotions come back and kick you on your ass." He kissed her forehead when she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck.

"Can you promise me something?" she sniffled.

"Anything."

"Promise me you'll be careful out there doing whatever you do. I can't lose you too. I can't lose any of you."

Jax hesitated knowing he couldn't promise something like that. His hesitation didn't stop him from saying the two words he knew she'd want to hear. "I promise."


	2. Birthday, College & Crossing Lines

**A/N: Thank you to Nikki9235, PrisonBreakfan26, Happy's Princess and Anonymous for reviewing chapter one. Thanks to the 15 followers and 11 people who have added this story to their favorites. I really do appreciated. Here is chapter two. Please read and review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: ****_Birthday, College, Crossing Lines._**

"Aye, there's the birthday girl," Filip 'Chibs' Telford yelled from across the clubhouse when Lacey walked in. Lacey gave him a small smile as he made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug. Chibs was her favorite Son after Jax. The loud Scotsman always had a soft spot for the young woman since he arrived in Charming from Belfast to join the SAMCRO charter. He treated her like she a daughter. Lacey wasn't a replacement for his own who he couldn't see, he just took her under his wings. He even taught her how to fight and shoot a gun despite her mother's objections. "Happy Birthday, Lass."

"Thanks Chibs."

He let her go and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going back to what he was doing.

It was her eighteenth birthday. It had been three months since her mom died. She was finding each day easier but there was the occasional bad day like Jax said there would be. Today was one of those bad days. All she wanted was for her mom to be there.

The clubhouse was empty apart from Chibs and two other members, Bobby Munson and Piermont 'Piney' Winston.

Bobby wished her a happy birthday from where he was sitting going through papers. Bobby was the secretary for SAMCRO being the only one who was really any good at paper work and handling accounts.

Piney was the co-founder of the Sons of Anarchy. He'd found the club with Jax's dad back in the late sixties. He was Harry 'Opie' Winston's father. Opie was another close friend of Lacey and Jax. The three of them were inseperable when they were young kids.

Lacey went up to the bar and took a seat on the stool next to the one Piney occupied. Piney was definitely another favorite Son of hers. She loved the old man and his grouchiness. He already had a drink in his hand and it wasn't even 10AM. "Happy Birthday, Kid."

She sighed. "Thanks."

"You okay?"

"Is Jax still in his room?" She asked ignoring the question. She didn't want to answer any questions on how she was doing today.

"I haven't seen him come out."

She gave him a small smile and kissed him on the cheek before making her way towards the back where the dorm rooms were. She got to Jax's room and walked in without knocking, not caring if he wasn't alone but relieved he was. She looked at Jax while she dropped her handbag on the chair by his desk, kicked off her shoes and got into his bed. They'd been doing this since she got into his bed when her mom had taken her over to Gemma and John's house one early Saturday morning. She was only six at the time. It become some sort of tradition with them.

She curled into his side resting her head on his chest. The scent of cheap cologne, cigarettes and motor oil filled her nose. It was one of her favourite scents. It always calmed her down. His arm curled around her waist pulling her closer. He placed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hap-"

"Don't even say it." She cut him off.

"But it's your birthday."

"I don't want it to be." She got back out of bed the bed and walked over to her handbag.

Jax looked at her confused. "What're you doing?"

"I wanna show you something." She bent down to pick up her handbag. She could feel Jax's eyes on her ass and rolled her eyes. Being friends didn't stop them from checking each other out. The two even flirted every now and then. His mom always got giddy at the thought of them eventually crossing the line of friendship, diving into something more.

She stood back up straight and turned back to him. "And it's not my ass. It's this..." She held up an envelope. "It's from UCLA."

"Why haven't you opened it yet?"

"Because I'm scared." She admitted truthfully as she sat on his bed.

"Are you going to open it?"

"I don't know."

"You won't know if you got in or not if you don't, Babe."

"What if I don't want to fuckin' go?" she asked looking from him to the letter in her hand.

"Then you'll be a loser like me, getting their GED while working in his dad and step-dad's automotive shop."

"You're not a loser, you're Jackson Teller."

"You should go to college. If its not UCLA, then it will be another one. No one I know gets this chance to go do something outside of Charming. Not like this anyway."

"One other person did." She was referring to Jax's high school sweetheart who bolted as soon as she got into medical school seven months ago. Lacey never had a problem with Tara Knowles until she did that, ripping out Jax's heart in the process. She never thought Tara would do that to him of all people. She thought the bitch actually loved him enough to stay and not make him choose between her and his family, the club.

"She doesn't understand this life. She couldn't wait for the chance to fuck off as far as she did to get away from it." He frowned. He hated when Tara was mentioned but never actually stopped thinking about her.

"I still love you and won't be going far." She kissed his cheek. "If it's not UCLA, I'm sure I can get into some community college."

"Just open that letter, it's making _me_ nervous."

Lacey nodded finding a little bit of confidence and tore the letter open. She pulled out the piece of paper and scanned the contents of the letter.

"Well?" Jax asked impatiently.

"It's about four or five hours from here to LA isn't it?" She asked him, relieved as she read the word accepted.

"Give or take."

"I told you I wouldn't be going far."

His eyes went wide. "You got in?"

She smiled her first genuine smile in three months as she nodded her head. "I got in."

Jax reached up, pulling her back onto the bed hugging her as tight as he could without hurting her. She laughed at his reaction. "Since you don't want to celebrate your birthday, we're going to be celebrating this."

"I really have no choice, do I?"

"Fuck no! We gotta get you ready for college."

* * *

It'd been an hour since the clubhouse became packed with patch members, old ladies, sweetbutts, crow-eaters and hang-a-rounds. The loud music as well as the stench of sweat, leather, weed , alcohol and pussy was starting to get a little too much for Lacey. She was sitting with Opie and Chibs when she decided to go and hide in Jax's dorm room for a while.

After shutting the door she sat down on the bed and fell back, feeling slightly tipsy. She closed her eyes, letting her thoughts go back to her mom. She was still upset that her mom couldn't be there but she her mom would've wanted her to celebrate her eighteenth birthday and getting into the college she always wanted to go to.

"I've been looking for you." Jax's voice came as she heard the door open and close.

"Everything was getting..." She waved a hand around trying to think of another word that wasn't overwhelming. "...Blah."

"Everything was getting blah?" He laughed sitting next to her. She sat up a little took quickly, the room started spinning for a few seconds.

"I needed a break." She said looking at him and then laughed. Jax's hair was sticking out in all directions and his lips were a shade darker than their normal light pink. "Did you have as much fun as she did?"

"Don't laugh at me. I had to pry the fuckin' bitch off me with a damn crowbar when I couldn't see you anywhere." He said making her laugh even more.

He rolled his eyes and held out a bottle of beer towards her. "Shut up and drink this."

"Whatever you say Prince Charming." She said using one of her nicknames for him. She'd given him that nickname when he was sixteen. Even from a young age, Jax could charm the panties off any woman. He was also referred to as the Prince of Charming because his dad was the co-founder and first president of the Sons of Anarchy. That made Jax club royalty as he lived his fathers legacy.

"You haven't called me that in a long time." He said unscrewing the top off his beer and took a swig.

Lacey did the same. "I called you that last week."

"So why are you really hiding in here?" He asked changing the subject.

Lacey sighed. She should've known the conversation would take a serious turn. "Have you ever felt like you're alone even though you're surround by people who mean the world to you?"

"More often than you'd think."

"Is there something wrong with me Jax?"

"No." He frowned. "Why?"

"People are always leaving me. Both my parents are gone. Connor broke up with me last week. My so-called friends at school have been avoiding me since Connor and I broke up."

"Bad shit happens to good people." He put his beer bottle on the bedside table and laid back on his bed, his head resting on the pillow. "Connor's probably been feeding your friends shit stories and they're stupid if they fuckin' believe him. As for Connor, I hate the fuckin' asshole."

"You never told me you hated him."

"I disliked him strongly, now I fuckin' hate him." He sat back up and moved closer to her. "He's a fuckin' fool for letting you go. You're smart, funny, strong and beautiful._ Any guy_ is a fuckin' fool for not wanting to be with you."

Lacey's breath hitched in her throat. She'd never heard Jax speak to her, let alone anyone that wasn't Tara, like that. She felt like she was seeing Jax in a new light as some kind of tension she'd never felt came over them. "You going soft on me Jackson?"

He pretended not to hear what she just said as he looked at her. He lowered his lips to hers in a quick but gentle kiss that lasted no longer than a couple seconds before pulling away. When he pulled back she left her eyes closed not knowing what to think about what was happening between them right now. The tension between them felt new and foreign to her. She never felt it when she was with Connor.

Her blue eyes connected with Jax's own as she opened them. The look in his eyes made her want to kiss him again and before she could stop herself, she leaned in placing her lips to his. The kiss lasted a little longer than the last one before she broke it. She rested her forehead against his, her hands gripping the sides of his loose white t-shirt. His hands were cupping her face.

"I don't want to feel alone tonight, Jax." She said barely above a whisper.

He nodded before kissing her a little harder and with more urgency as he gently pushed her back onto the bed. Everything around them disappeared as they crossed the boundary line into something a little more, neither of them thinking about what it would do to their friendship.


	3. New Feelings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything of the Sons of Anarchy characters. They belong to Kurt. I only own Lacey, Connor, Drew and Daisy as well as any other OC that I come up with in the future.**

**A/N: I would once again like to thank everyone who reviewed again and for the first time. I really appreciate it. It means I must be doing something right.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: ****_New feelings._**

_Was last night a one night thing? _

_Did it mean something more to him? _

_Did it mean something more to her? _

_He had plenty of crow-eaters to choose from so why did he pick her?_

_Did they just ruin their eighteen year friendship?_

Those were just some of the questions that were flowing through Lacey's head when she woke up and looked over at the blonde who was still sleeping naked next to her. She wasn't going to wait for Jax to wake up so she could get answers to those questions. She didn't know if she could face him. She also had to leave to get ready for school.

She quickly and quietly got out of his bed careful not to wake him. She pulled her clothes back on and picked up her shoes before sneaking out of the room, silently closing the door behind her. She was almost out of the clubhouse when a voice stopped her.

"Good night, Sweetheart?"

Her eyes narrowed as she turned around to see Drew Danielson, one of Connors friends and a club prospect. He'd been a prospect since he turned eighteen five months ago. She knew Connor had put him up to it. The dumb fuck always did what Connor told him to. The club didn't like him and knew he wouldn't make it to being patched in. But they had fun giving him the shittest jobs they could think of.

"It sure was."

"Does Connor know you're fuckin' SAMCRO's golden boy?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Why should he care? He doesn't have a say in what I do anymore."

"You're not denying it?"

"Why don't you go blow Connor. It's all you're good at." she smirked before turning on her heel, leaving the clubhouse.

* * *

Lacey rushed out the front door of the Teller-Morrow house. She was staying with Gemma and her second husband, the clubs president, Clay Morrow until she moved for college. When she'd told tell she'd been accepted into UCLA, they were ecstatic especially since she wouldn't be going far. Gemma was already planning what weekends she'd have to come home.

She was tying her hair into a ponytail when she heard Jax's motorcycle and watched as he pulled into the driveway. She blushed as her heart started beating a little faster than normal.

"You okay, Darlin'? You look a little flustered." He gave her one of his famous Jax Teller smiles. She blushed an even darker shade of red.

Last night she saw Jax in a very different way. A way she'd never thought she'd see him. It wasn't just the kisses, his naked body and the great sex. It was also what he'd said. Hearing him call her beautiful, strong and smart affected her in ways she didn't think it would.

"I need to be at school a little earlier than normal. I've gotta catch up with the guidance councilor." She partly lied. She did want to get to school a little earlier but it was to avoid her ex-boyfriend. She knew Drew would've called Connor as soon as she left and told him about about their little encounter this morning.

"You sure you aren't trying to avoid me?"

"I'm sure." She tried to give him a reassuring smile. She could tell he wasn't buying it. "Y'know, I thought after last night it would be awkward between us."

"Do you think it is?"

She thought about it and shook her head. Her heart was beating faster and she blushed but there was no awkwardness like she thought there would be. She was surprised by that. "No, I have to admit it was great but-"

"We're only friends and it can't happen again, right?" he asked cutting her off. She thought she could see a little disappointment run through his eyes but as quick as she saw it, it was gone.

"Right. Just two close friends who got caught up in the moment." she agreed. She was mentally trying to convince herself that's exactly what it was.

He gave her another smile. "Is mom awake?"

She nodded. "She was in the kitchen when I walked outside."

"I just need to go and ask her something, if you want I can give you a ride to school."

"Okay," She walked over to his motorcycle and waited while he went inside.

She didn't have to wait long until he walked back outside. She put the helmet he handed her on and got on the Dyna behind him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist as he started his motorcycle and drove the ten minute distance to Charming High.

* * *

Lacey got off the back of the Dyna when Jax shut off the engine. He pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it after putting the helmet she was wearing away. She watched as he took a drag from it and pulled it away from his perfect lips. "You coming over for dinner tonight?"

"No I'm going on a run to Reno with a couple of the guys. We'll be away for a few days."

"Sounds like fun." She joked. She saw Connor out the corner of her eye and tensed up a little.

Jax noticed. "You okay?"

She took his cigarette from him and took a couple puffs from it before handing it back. "I'll be fine. I'll see you after school. Thanks for the ride. You be safe, okay."

They both leaned in to kiss each others cheeks. He gave her a small smile before starting up his motorcycle and drove away. She grinned as she walked through the gate, ignoring Connor as she walked pass him and his group of idiots.

She was at her locker when Daisy, a former friend and Connor's twin sister, walked up to her. The twins looked nothing like each other. Connor was brunette and pale, where Daisy was blonde and tanned. He looked alot like their father and she looked like their mother. They both had blue eyes and a bad personlity, which they'd inherited from their mom. She was a real bitch. "It didn't take you long."

Lacey frowned at her. "What?"

"Y'know to become a whore." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I know you broke up with Connor but you could've waited a while longer before you started fuckin' your best friend. Or we're you and Jackson fuckin' before you and my brother broke up?"

"Connor broke up with me because he was jealous of Jax. I never cheated unlike your precious brother. Now get the fuck out of my face before I make you."

Daisy laughed. "You think your tough because you hang with a bunch of bikers? You're nothing more than a SAMCRO whore, just like your mo-"

Before she could finish what she was saying, Lacey bought her fist back and landed a sickening blow to her nose. Lacey smiled when she heard a crunch.

"You bitch!" Daisy screeched as she covered her nose in a vain attempt to stop the blood that gushed out.

Lacey grabbed a handful of Daisy's hair and pulled her face close to hers before whispering very calmly. "If you try to call my mom a whore again, I will fuckin' kill you." She shoved her forward, letting go of her hair.

"Lacey my office now!" the principal's loud booming voice echoed through the hall before turning on his heel to walk back to his office. The girls hadn't noticed he was there.

"Saved by the principal. You should blow him as a thank you, just like you did the math teacher." she said before pushing pass the stunned blonde as she headed towards the principal's office.


	4. Punishment & Convincing

**A/N: I would like to say a big thank you to Kateniss [by the way I love your stories], Violet201, Nikki9235, Guest, HermioneandMarcus, bethie86, Cappiesgirl23 for making my day with their reviews, and everyone else who followed and added this to their favorites.**

**Last night I managed to write two chapters but I am only posting one. Also when Chibs speaks you'll have to imagine the accent because I can't write a Scottish accent to save myself. I tried and failed but if anyone wants to help me then please PM me.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: ****_Punishment & Convincing._**

"Heard you got in a fight, lass." Chibs said as he sat next to Lacey at the bar.

She scoffed rolling her eyes and brought her can of soda to her lips. News seemed to spread through the club faster than it did at high school. "The bitch didn't have a chance to defend herself."

"Who was it? What was the damage?"

"Connor's sister Daisy. I may have broken her nose and threaten to kill her." she said making him laugh.

"I taught you well then." He smiled, glad his efforts in teaching her how to defend herself as well as the people she loved paid off. It took a lot for her to lash out violently. "What's your punishment?"

"I'm suspended. I don't think the principal wanted to be too harsh on punishment. I think he's scared of Gemma." she laughed remembering the last time Gemma got a call from the school a few months back.

Gemma had ripped the principal a knew one when she heard him telling Lacey she was becoming a loser just like the club she called a family. It was all because she'd let her A+ grades slip to a B during the time she was grieving for her mom.

After the incident with Daisy, she was expecting the same lecture but all she got was a slap on the hand and was suspended until graduation. She had no problem with that. She was ahead of everyone at school and graduation was in a week.

"What did Daisy do to deserve what she did?

"She said I was nothing but a SAMCRO whore. I punched her before she could finish saying 'just like your mother'." She finished her can of soda before throwing it in the bin behind the bar.

"I've never been more proud of you." Chibs grinned, standing up. He kissed the top of her before walking away.

"Why aren't you at school?" She heard not even five minutes after Chibs walked away.

She plastered a big grin on her face as she turned on the bar stool to face Jax. "Haven't you heard the news?"

He frowned in confusion. "What news?"

"I'm a total bad ass."

He laughed. "I always knew the good girl thing was an act. What are you doing? Cutting class or something?"

"Or something." She shrugged like it was no big deal. Jax raised an eyebrow and gave her a look telling her to go on. "I got suspended until graduation."

Jax looked at her shocked. "You got suspended? Did you get an F on a paper?"

Lacey snorted very unladylike. "I broke a bitch's nose. If you don't believe me, go and see Daisy."

"I believe you. I'm just sad I missed it. Would've been hot to see you lay someone flat." He gave her one of his panty dropping smiles.

She face felt like it was on fire. Her heart felt like it was beating out of her chest. Usually she would have replied with some snarky retort but she couldn't think of anything. She was speechless.

She cleared her throat as she started to regain her composure. "What time are you guys leaving for Reno tonight?"

"Between seven and eight."

"Okay. I'm gonna see if Gemma needs help with anything." She got off the stool and started to walk away.

Jax gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. She felt a jolt shoot through her as their skin made contact. It was the same jolt she felt the night before. It was another thing added to the list of things she was confused about.

"When I get back from Reno we should something just us or with Opie and Donna."

Donna was Opie's high school sweetheart and Lacey's only girl friend now her high school ones didn't want anything to do with her anymore. The two girls were close.

"We should."

Jax smiled as they looked at each other. He still held onto her arm. She could feel him move closer to her. Her breathing started to shallow but she couldn't bring herself to pull away.

"I'm telling you, the damn thing isn't gonna fit." Tigs loud voice echoed through the room snapping the two friends out of their trance.

When Jax quickly let go of her arm, she walked out of the clubhouse and over to the Teller-Morrow office where she found Gemma going through paper work with a customer.

Once the customer left the older woman turned to her and gave her an expecting look. She knew she was waiting for an apology. Lacey sighed. "I'm sorry about this morning Aunt Gem. I know I don't usually retaliate like that but she really pissed me off."

"It's okay baby, I would have done the same thing." Gemma smiled. "Plus I'm kinda proud of you."

"I was taught to take no shit from the baddest bitch I know." She laughed as Gemma's grinned widened.

"Old lady or not, I can see you taking my place when I'm gone."

"Wouldn't that depend on whether Jax finally finds someone to settle with?" Everyone already knew Jax would one day be running the club. It was in his blood, his DNA.

"Honey, we all know he'll be settling with you. He'll be president and you'll be his old lady. Match made in SAMCRO heaven."

"You still living that dream Aunt Gem?" She asked rolling her eyes. This kind of talk wasn't the first or last she'd have with the current Queen of SAMCRO.

"It'll happen and I'll be the first to tell you I told you so."

"Whatever." Lacey said standing up. "I'm going to find someone to annoy that wont annoy me."

She reached the door when Gemma spoke again. "I know what happened between you and Jax last night."

Lacey froze as she turned around to face her. "How'd you-"

"I know everything remember." She smirked. "I found your thong in Jax's dorm when I went to get his laundry."

Lacey mentally slapped herself. She hadn't realized in her rush to get out of Jax's dorm room she'd forgotten one of he most important pieces of clothing. Lacey shrugged her shoulders playing it off. "Could've been anyone's."

"I remember seeing a purple thong with blue stars in the laundry basket the other day."

"Nothing is happening between me and Jax. Last night was it. We're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." She could see the look on Gemma's face wasn't one that believed her.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"


	5. Graduation

**A/N: Because you guys are so awesome and I love you all I'm updating again today. Thanks again for all the reviews, follows and favorites.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: ****_Graduation._**

The graduation ceremony was finally over. Lacey was relieved she didn't have to sit on the uncomfortable plastic chairs any longer. She abandoned her robe and hat before walking over to Gemma and Clay, hugging them both. She smiled when she saw Chibs, Tig, Piney, Bobby, Opie and Donna standing there behind them. Her smile faltered a little when she didn't see Jax. "I'm glad you guys came."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, baby girl. I'm so proud of you. We all are." Gemma smiled.

"Your ma would be proud too." Piney said when she hugged him. She gave him a small smile. Today was another one of those days where she wished her mom was still alive. She hugged everyone else as they congratulated her.

They left the school wanting to get out of there as soon as they could. Lacey didn't want to spend a minute more than she had to. Chibs had his arm slung across her shoulders as they walked out the gate. "I'm ready to party, are you?"

She reached out stealing his cigarette out of his hand and brought it to her lips. Chibs didn't protest this time as she took a drag from it. "Not just yet Uncle Chibs, I need to go do something first. I'll meet you guys at the clubhouse."

"You need someone to go with you?" she heard Clay ask.

"Na I'll be fine." She smiled and waved as she watched them all leave before making her way to the cemetery.

* * *

The cemetery let Lacey think about everything and anything. Right now she was thinking about Jax. She'd been avoiding him the best she could since what happened in the clubhouse. She was confused by her new found feelings for him, the jolt that went through her when they touched, her pounding heart when she saw, the way she blushed when he made some flirty comment, winked and/or smiled at her. It was all new to her. Connor didn't even make her feel the way Jax did. There had been no jolt.

She sat down in front of her mothers headstone and ran her fingers over the lettering. "So I did it. I graduated today and in under just over four weeks I start at UCLA." she paused to take a deep breath. "I wish you were here today. I miss you so much. I hope dad and Uncle John are taking good care of you up there, just like the guys and Aunt Gem down here have taken good care of me." she paused for a few seconds, looking down at her hands then back at the headstone. "I better get to the clubhouse before they send a search party out. I'll try come see you before I leave for LA. I love you always."

She ran her hand over the headstone once more before standing up. She walked out the gates and frowned when she saw Jax waiting there, leaning against his Dyna. Even though she'd been avoiding him she was still disappointed that he wasn't at her graduation. He held out his spare helmet to her.

"Thought you might like a ride to the clubhouse."

"How'd you know I was here." she asked not taking the helmet.

"Your mom is."

She snatched the helmet from him and put it on before climbing on the motorcycle behind him. She leaned forward to speak into his ear. "Just so you know, I'm pissed at with you."

* * *

"These are for you since you won't stop stealing other people's and buy your own." Tig said slamming a packet of cigarettes and a lighter on the table, in front of her.

She laughed picking them up and took one out. The only people she stole cigarettes from was him, Chibs and Jax. "Tiggy, you shouldn't have."

"I didn't buy them." he admitted.

"Who'd you steal them from?" she asked grinning.

"Chibs."

"He's gonna kill you." She laughed louder than she did before. Tig shrugged his shoulders and walked off to get himself another drink.

She shook her head as she put the cigarette between her lips, lighting it before inhaling the nicotine. She looked down at the bottle of beer in her right hand. She sure was going to miss the guys and Gemma. A part of her didn't want to go to college but she knew if she didn't she'd have the club, Gemma and Donna kicking her ass all the way to LA.

She looked up when someone sat at the table, frowning when she saw it was Jax. She stood up grabbing the cigarettes and lighter. She had no right to be mad at him. He should be the one mad at her for being a bitch all week.

"You still not talking to me?"

She didn't answer him as she walked away. He got up and followed her outside. He took her arm and pulled her away to the side of the building away from everyone. "Let me go, Jackson!"

"Not until you talk to me."

"I just did." she glared at him but made no move to leave when he let go of her arm.

"I'm sorry I missed your graduation." he sighed. "I had something I needed to do."

She scoffed. "Like what? Getting your dick sucked?"

"I know your mad because I didn't go but you're the one that's been avoiding me for the past week. I didn't know if you fuckin' wanted me there or not!"

"So you were getting your dick wet?"

He rolled his eyes. "Sorry to disappoint Darlin' but I haven't thought about my dick all day." She remained silent. She wasn't glaring at him anymore and she didn't look like she wanted to get as far away from him as she could. "I was out getting your graduation gift. It took longer than I thought it would." He reached into the pocket of his jeans.

She watched as he pulled out a jewelry box and handed it to her. She took it, letting out a slight gasp when she saw the necklace. It was a small silver crow hanging from a thin silver chain. She wasn't able to tear her eyes away from it. "It's beautiful, Jax."

"I had it custom made. I thought you could have a little something of home wherever you go."

"This is definitely the best gift I've gotten today. I love it." She hugged him. "I'm sorry for being a bitch to you."

"Don't worry about it." He took the box back from her, taking out the necklace. She turned around and held her hair away from her neck as he put it on her. She didn't miss the jolt that happened again when his fingers brushed the back of her neck and the feeling of his hands moving to her hips.

She turned back to face him as she held the small crow between her fingers, her eyes locking with his. He smiled and leaned into kiss her. She turned her head so he caught her cheek instead of her lips. He turned her head and crashed his lips to hers before she could protest. All rational thoughts left her as she melted against them.

After a minute or so they broke for air. Jax rested his forehead against hers. Both of them needed to catch their breath. Lacey still had her eyes clothes. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" She opened her eyes to look at him. She thought she saw a flash of disappointment go through his eyes like last week.

"Because we're friends Jax. Friends aren't supposed to do this. It's wrong."

"It doesn't feel wrong."

"It does for me." she lied.

Jax laughed, shaking his head as he stepped away from her. He always saw through her lies. "You're a terrible liar."

"Please Jax, don't -"

"What's the real reason you can't do this? Because you seemed perfectly fine with it on your birthday." He frowned, cutting her off. She looked to the ground and muttered something he couldn't hear. "You're going to have to speak up, Darlin'."

She sighed looking back up at him. He was right. Their friendship and all these new feelings she'd never felt before weren't the only reasons she was holding back. "I don't want to be Tara."


	6. LA

**A/N: Yes another chapter. I had the urge to update again. This is just a fill in chapter but is sort of important.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:****_ L.A_**

The last five weeks had been a bumpy ride for Lacey. She'd explained to Jax how she didn't want to be with him and then leave in a few weeks to go to college. She didn't want to feel like she was making him feel like he'd have to choose between her and club. She wasn't like Tara. He tried to convince her she was nothing like Tara, that they could happen because they were close being only a few hours away. He could go see her when he wasn't doing club business and she'd be coming home some weekends. But she didn't want to risk them hurting each other. She loved him too much as a friend to hurt him more than she obviously already had. He hadn't spoken to her since she told him that. He didn't even go to going away dinner.

While her problems with Jax always seemed to take over she managed to find a two bedroom apartment close to UCLA's campus. She wanted her own place to live instead of sharing a dorm and feeling like she'd have to become friends with a roommate.

She moved into the apartment a week and a half ago with help from Donna, Gemma and a moving company since the guys were down in Tacoma visiting the charter there. Gemma had called her every night since she'd moved in making sure she was okay. During those calls she always asked how Jax was. Gemma always told her he was okay but the tone in her voice told Lacey differently.

Getting use to the city was a little more difficult than she thought. She was already starting to feel homesick.

"Fuckin' hell!" she cursed when she walked into someone, knocking things out of both their hands, only a few feet away from her apartment complex. She hadn't been watching where she was going but she wasn't in the mood for apologies. She woke up in a bad mood this morning. It was made worse when one of her professors made her his target for the day. She bent down to pick up her things at the same time as the person went to pick up theirs.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." the person apologized.

She looked at the man. He didn't look older than twenty-five. He was tanned with black hair and hazel green eyes. She blushed as she stood back up after gathering up her things. She gave him a small smile. "It's okay."

"Bad day?"

"Definitely one of my top ten."

"I'm Jesse." He held her hand out to him.

"Lacey." she introduced herself shaking his hand.

"I hope this doesn't sound too forward but would you like to get some coffee sometime?"

"I only have afternoon classes tomorrow so I could meet you at the coffee shop down the street from here."

"Sounds great. I'll see you then." he smiled at her, walking away.

Lacey got back to to her apartment and looked in the refrigerator to find something to eat. When nothing appealed to her she grabbed a can of soda out and opened it. She took a sip as she picked up her phone and ordered a pizza. When her pizza arrived, she paid the delivery guy and walked back into the kitchen putting the box on the counter. She went to grab a couple napkins when her phone began to ring. She dropped the napkins on top of the pizza box and picked up her phone, answering it. "Hello?"

"You're finally home." Donna's voice came through.

"I am. I've had classes all day." She was studying business and photography. She was hating her business classes already.

"How are you liking it there?"

"I hate it. My business professor is a real fuckin' asshole. I think my journo professor is a stoner and the people in my classes are so fuckin' up themselves they look down on me for wearing a tank top and jeans."

"That's city folk for ya."

"What's up with you?" Lacey asked wanting to take the conversation of herself.

"Nothing really. Opie proposed last night. I'm still-"

"Opie proposed!" Lacey cut her off. The tone in her voice didn't hide her shock. "When did he do that? I mean I always knew he would because you two are great together... Oh wow, are you pregnant?"

Donna laughed. "Not that I know of. He asked me on the weekend... at the clubhouse... in front of everyone."

"And you're only telling me now?"

"Yeah sorry."

"You're lucky I am so happy for you guys. Tell Opie I said congratulations and it's about damn time." she smiled.  
Donna laughed again. "I will. He told me next time I talk to you that he says hi."

"Tell the big dummy he can call me and say hi himself."

"Has Jax called you or anything?"

Lacey stiffened when she said Jax's name. "Why would he? He still hates me."

"No he doesn't, he's just hurt." Donna said making Lacey roll her eyes. Everyone knew what went down between her and Jax. It was pretty obvious when he was giving her the cold shoulder every time they were in the same room. "He'll get over it and you'll be friends again in no time."

"I wouldn't count on it."

"Well you two will need to get your act together before wedding day. I can't have my maid of honor and Ope's best man being awkward with each other."

"Is that your way of asking me to be your bridesmaid?" she laughed.

"Don't make me regret it."

"I won't, I promise."

Donna and Lacey spoke for another hour before hanging up. Lacey put the leftover pizza in the refrigerator before going into her bathroom and turning on the shower. She walked into the bedroom and pulled out a set of pajamas while she waited for the water to heat up. On the way back to the bathroom she grabbed a couple towels. She made sure the water was hot enough for her before stripping off and getting in. She let the water fall over her, the heat relaxing her muscles as she started thinking about Jax. She really did miss him and want to fix things.


	7. Going Home

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: _Going home._**

"You still coming today?" Donna asked Lacey when she answered her phone.

"Putting my bags in the car now." Lacey was going home for the weekend. Donna and Opie's wedding was on Saturday. "We'll be there by dinner."

"You think it's a good idea bringing him with you?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, he's coming." she snapped.

"Is there something you're not telling me, Lace?" Donna asked. Lacey had never snapped at her or anyone like that before.

"No, I'm sorry. It's just been a long week." She apologized.

"It's okay. Call me once you arrive in Charming."

"I will." Lacey hung up as Jesse drove pass the 'Welcome to Charming' sign. She started giving him directions to the clubhouse and Teller-Morrow lot. Lacey wanted to surprise everyone with an early arrival. It had taken some time to convince Jesse.

They'd been dating for four of the six months Lacey had been in L.A. They'd started off friends which turned into something relationship had started out good but had taken a turn in the last three weeks. Jesse didn't like the idea of going to Charming but he didn't like the idea of her going alone even more. She knew the whole meeting the family was just an act.

When he pulled into the lot, Lacey jumped out of the car before he even put the car in park. She smiled seeing a couple of the guys walk out of the garage. "Please tell me I'm not seeing things."

"You're not seeing things Chibs." She smiled walking into the Scotsman's open arms to hug him.

He gave her a tight squeeze. "Good to see you, Lass."

"You too." She let him go and moved on to hug Tig and Bobby who just walked out of the office. She stepped back stood next to Jesse. She tensed a little when his arm snaked around her waist. She didn't miss the frown Chibs was giving him. "Guys this is Jesse, Jess these are my Uncles Bobby & Tig and this is my Uncle slash father figure Chibs."

"Chibs and Tig can't be your reals names, right?" Jesse asked with a slight laugh. Lacey frowned at him, biting her tongue wanting to say something. She knew she couldn't because it would embarrass him and he didn't like to be embarrassed.

"Isn't Jesse a girls name." Chibs spoke up. Lacey gave him a small smile. Jesse frowned.

"I think I fucked a Jesse last week." Tig spoke up.

"You actually remembered someone's name." She laughed pretending to be surprised.

"I said I think. You know your name's the only one I remember." He winked at her adding fuel to an already raging fire.

"Is Aunt Gem in the office?"

"She had to step out and run a few errands. She's been helping Donna with the wedding." Bobby smiled.

She laughed. "Poor Donna. Are the rest of the guys in the clubhouse?"

"I know Piney is. Clay might be too."

"Okay. It's good seeing you guys again." She said hugging Bobby again then gave Chibs and Tig a kiss on the cheek before taking Jesse's hand, leading him to the entrance of the clubhouse.

"Nice meeting you, _Jesse_." she heard Tig yell emphasizing Jesse's name.

"I can't believe you just let them talk to me like that." Jesse glared at her as he stopped her from walking inside the clubhouse and pulled her out of Chibs, Tig and Bobby's view.

"You're the idiot who asked if their names weren't real." she frowned at him. His grip on her arm tightened. She groaned trying to pull it away. "Let my arm go. You're hurting me."

"You can't let them talk to me like that."

"They'll talk to you how ever the fuck they want. I have no control over it."

She winced as he yanked her arm pulling her closer. "Just because they're in a little gang doesn't mean they shouldn't show me some respect. Now I see where you get your bad attitude and disobedience from."

"I'm not your fuckin' dog. And for your information they are a fuckin' motorcycle club not a goddamn gang!" She said getting in his face. She knew it would be a bad idea, she just didn't want to deal with his shit right now.

He went to grab her arm again but a familiar voice stopped him. "Everything okay over here?"

Lacey turned to see Jax standing there, wearing a blue plaid shirt with his cut over it and blue baggy jeans that always hung around his ass. His blonde hair was a little longer and his blue eyes still held the same shine. He looked great. He had his hands in his pockets as his frown was focused on Jesse.

Jesse just smiled. "Everything's fine."

His gaze moved to Lacey. He looked her up and down, his eyes landing on the bruise already forming on her arm. "You okay, Lace?"

She was surprised he talked to her but managed to hide it. Her eyes locked with his. She could see concern among other things in them. She bit her bottom lip before nodding and walking into the clubhouse. She knew Jax wasn't stupid. He'd figure out there was something wrong.

"Donna told me you weren't going to be here until tonight."

Lacey's eyes shot up hearing Opie's voice. She smiled as she hugged the giant man. "Surprise."

"Should've known you'd come earlier than planned." Piney said from behind Opie. She let Opie go and ran into Piney's arms hugging him tightly.

"I missed you too Uncle Piney." She heard Jesse clear his through. She hadn't realized him and Jax had followed her inside. She honestly thought they'd still be outside trying to intimidate each other. She let go of Piney and turned to face her five foot ten boyfriend. Standing next to Jax made him look shorter than he actually was. She mentally sighed to herself. "Jess this my Uncle Piney, his son Opie who just happens to be the closest thing I have to a brother and you've already met Jax. Guys this is Jesse."

"Her boyfriend." Jesse made sure to add as he held out his hand.

Piney rolled his eyes and walked away. Opie shook his hand while staring him down. If Jesse wasn't intimidated before, he was now. Deep down Opie was a gentle giant but his height and build gave him the advantage to scare and intimidate anyone he wanted and needed too. Her eyes darted to Jax who was glaring at the back of Jesse's head until he turned around holding his hand out towards him. Jax shook his head pushing pass him.

"I need a drink." she mumbled to herself and made her way to the bar.


	8. Throwing a Punch

**A/N: Once again thanks for all the amazing reviews. I never thought I'd get this many but thank you. I really appreciate it and hope you continue to review, follow and favorite.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: _Throwing a punch._**

Jesse finally left Lacey's side, needing to go to the bathroom. He'd been up her ass since their arrival in Charming this morning. It was starting to get on her last nerve. As soon as he walked away from her, she left her spot at the bar and made her way back towards the dorm rooms. She was getting pissed off with his possessive behavior. She regretted giving into his demands about coming with her out of fear that he'd lash out at her again.

She pulled out a cigarette before lighting it, not caring if he smelt it on her later. He'd been trying to get her to quit smoking. He thought she had but she sneaked the occasional one or two every now and then.

"Hey, you okay?" She looked at Jax who was looking back at her with the same look in his eyes as earlier.

"I'm okay." She lied.

"You're still a terrible liar." he unlocked the door to his room and walked in.

She sighed following him in when he left the door open. She closed it behind her and leaned back against it. "Why are you talking to me? I thought you still hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I would hate me. I still do."

"Why?" He said looking at her as he sat down on his bed.

"I did want to be with you, I real-"

"I get it." He cut her off. Even after six months he still felt a little hurt after her rejection. "How's LA?"

"I would say great but you know when I'm lying."

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"Is it Jesse? I saw the way he treated you before." He didn't hide the bitterness when he said her boyfriends name.

He couldn't spend more than five minutes in the same room without wanting to knock Jesse's head off his shoulders. He saw the way Lacey flinched when he touched her or the look he gave her when he wanted her to shut up. It wasn't like Lacey to back down from someone like she did with Jesse. He also noticed the poorly covered bruises on her neck and arm. He was sure he wasn't the only one who'd noticed them. He'd seen his mom and 'brothers' watching the douche-bag like a hawk. He was annoyed she was with someone who treated her like dirt and jealous the loser actually managed to get with her when he couldn't.

"I shouldn't have said what I did and got in his face." She shrugged. "He's the reason I'm staying in LA. He's all I've got there."

"Why are you letting him hurt you?"

"I'm not. I should go find him before he offends the wrong person." She walked out of his room and back into the bar area to see if Jesse was back at the bar. She frowned when she couldn't see him. She leaned over the bar to one of the prospects so she didn't have to yell over the music. "You seen Jesse?" He shook his head no. She gave him a small smile before walking away.

It took her ten minutes to find Jesse, who was sitting on a couch with Charlene, a crow-eater who didn't go for just patched members, sitting on his lap facing him. Lacey wanted to feel angry and shove the whore off his lap but right now she couldn't bring herself to care.

She found Bobby close by getting cozy with his Sweetbutt, Abby. She liked Abby. The blonde seemed sweet and was the only one that was nice to Lacey. "Hey Abby, can I just ask Uncle Bobby something real quick?"

"Sure thing, Doll. I was going to get us another drink anyway."

"What's going on?" Bobby asked when Abby walked towards the bar.

"Can you tell Jesse once he's finished getting off to that whore on his lap, that I've gone back to the hotel and he's sleeping on the couch?"

"I'd love to."

"But you can't hurt him."

Bobby frowned but nodded. He was the only one she could trust to listen to her. The others would just kill him, not caring what she said. "I'll try my best not to touch him."

"Just let me deal with him."

"Whatever you say, Sweetheart."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She leaned in and kissed his cheek before leaving the clubhouse without saying goodbye to anyone else.

* * *

Lacey woke up the next morning to the other side of the bed empty. She didn't hear the shower going or any indication that Jesse was back at their hotel room. She sighed frowning as she got out of bed. She went into the bathroom having a quick shower before getting dressed into a pair of blue jeans that hung off her hips, a deep red lace tank top and her light blue denim jacket. She covered her healing bruises the best she could and put a little make-up on. She never needed much make-up. Her mom always called her a natural beautiful but she never believed she was. She walked out of the bathroom and grabbed her keys and handbag, leaving the hotel room and driving the short distance to the clubhouse.

When she pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot, she got out of her car slamming the door loudly behind her. She stormed up to the clubhouse but stopped when she heard yelling. She walked inside to find Jax had Jesse by the scruff of his neck, pinned to a wall.

"What the hell is going on?!" She spoke loudly getting both mens attention. Jesse's face broke out into a smirk. Jax didn't let go or loosen the grip he had around Jesse's neck. "Let him go, Jax."

"Not until this fuckin' asshole tells me why he was cheating on you and thought he could lie his way out of it."

"Jackson please, just let me deal with him."

"Yeah Jackson, let her deal with me. I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Jesse teased. Lacey could tell he was trying to get Jax to throw the first punch.

"Shut up, Jesse!" She yelled at him. "You're not making this any fuckin' better."

"Yeah well so far your buddy's been all talk."

Before Lacey could say or do anything, Jax's fist went plummeting into Jesse's face. She watched in horror as she heard something snap and blood begin to pour out from Jesse's nose. Jax pulled his fast back to punch Jesse again only to have Lacey stand between them and push him back. "What the hell was that?!"

"I can't believe you're fuckin' sticking up for him!"

"I'm not."

"Then let me finish what I started."

Lacey shook her head. "Have you never heard of being the better man, Jax? Just walk away, please."

"He doesn't deserve you." he said to her then looked at Jesse. "You'll never fuckin' deserve her."

"And what?" Jesse asked as he got back onto his feet. "You do?"

"I thought I did once." he said then turned to walk back to his dorm room.

Lacey closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose feeling a headache come on. She had a feeling the rest of the day was only going to go downhill.

"What did he mean by that?" she heard Jesse ask in a harsh whisper as he held his nose, blood still gushing out.

She sighed. She didn't want to talk about what Jax meant. She knew what she'd be in for if she did. "If you want to get your nose checked out, get in the car. I'll take you to the hospital."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"Make your own way to the hospital then." She stormed out of the clubhouse and got into her car. She pulled out of the lot before Jesse could even reach the car.


	9. It's Over

**A/N: I'm sorry this is chapter is way shorter than the others. I really struggled writing this. It actually took me five attempts and a day away from my laptop to get it done and I still done think it's perfect but I did try. Please read and review, let me know what you think.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: _It's Over._**

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Jesse glared as she walked through their hotel room door. She'd spent over an hour at the cemetery in front of her parents headstone. She'd gone there after leaving her boyfriend stranded at the clubhouse. After visiting her parents she went for a long drive to no where in particular.

She put her handbag, phone and keys on the small coffee table in between the couch and TV. "I went to see my mom."

"Your mom is dead."

"Thanks for reminding me, I almost forgot." She rolled her eyes, a sarcastic tone evident in her voice.

"How do I know you didn't go back to that lame clubhouse to see that loser you call a friend?"

"The clubhouse isn't lame and Jax is not a loser." She went to walk into the bathroom. He grabbed her arm tightly, pulling her back hard.

"Don't walk away from me."

She looked at him, frowning. "I need to use the bathroom."

His grip tightened making her wince. She was going to have another bruise on her arm. "I don't care. You can use the bathroom after we sort this shit out."

"There is nothing to sort out."

"Just because you stood up for me ba-"

"I didn't stand up for you, I saved your fuckin' ass and it wasn't out of love. You're not worth Jax getting his hands bloody for." She spat at him. He let go of her arm, bringing his hand up and backhanded her hard across her face, his ring cutting her cheek. She raised her hand to the cut and pulled it away. She frowned at him seeing blood. She grabbed a shirt that was close by and pressed it to her cheek. Her rage was starting to build up. The night before, Chibs had talked to her and told her the Lacey he knew wouldn't put up with anyone's bullshit. He was right. She'd been putting up with Jesse's possessive and jealous ways since they started dating. She'd been dealing with his verbal and physical abuse for just over a month. "I want you gone by the time I get back."

"You're not leaving me!" He grabbed her by the arm again. Her rage bubbled over. She swung her fist back and drove it forward making it connect with his eye. He howled in pain as his hands flew to his face.

"Don't ever fuckin' tou-" he sentenced was quickly ended when she found herself gasping for air. Jesse had a large rough hand around her neck.

"You think you're tough because you have your pathetic family here?" he pulled her closer, getting in her face. He pushed her on the floor as he let go of her throat. She lifted a hand to her throat and rubbed where he'd grabbed her as she caught her breath. "You're just as pathetic as them. This town has made me realize just how worthless you are, and we've only been here two days. You're nothing more than a selfish, inconsiderate, lying biker whore."

"No, you fucked the biker whore last night." Her voice was a little hoarse.

"And she was so much better than you." he smirked crouching down to her level.

"Is that supposed to offend me. I'd be surprised she felt your tiny dick inside her."

Anger flashed through his eyes as he pulled her up onto her feet and slapped her across the face. The blood from her cut was starting to dry. She tried to ignore the stinging sensation on the left side of her face as she glared at him.

"You want to know what Jax meant when he said what he did?" She paused to see if he'd answer. He only glared back at her. "Something happened between us that brought out some feelings but I was stupid and turned him down." She could see Jesse's jaw clench. "There is one more thing," she paused letting a smirk cross her features as she leaned in closer to him, feeling the adrenaline in her body start to take over. "It was only one time but he fucked me better than you ever did."

Fire burned in his eyes as he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back before knocking her to the ground. He smacked her in the face, busting her lip open. He grabbed her by the throat once more and slammed her against the closest wall. Lacey laughed spitting blood into his face. "You just signed your death warrant asshole."

Jesse punched in the stomach winding her before knocking her back over the head four times, sending her into a haze. She collapsed on the floor still holding her stomach. She closed her eyes while she heard shuffling and a door slamming. Still trying to stay conscious she crawled over to the coffee table and grabbed her phone, she pressed the speed dial button for the person she wanted.

She could slowly feel herself drifting in and out of unconsciousness when his gruff voice answered. She gave a small smile thankful he answered. His name was all she managed to get out before darkness surrounded her.


	10. Hospital

**I'm not very good at writing hospital scenes so I apologize now if it sucks. Thanks everyone once again for the lovely reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: ****_Hospital._**

Lacey woke up with a pounding headache. Her face felt like it'd been run over. She winced as she looked around the room adjusting to her surroundings. She was in a hospital room. She heard the door open and close. She smiled a little seeing Gemma holding a bunch of sunflowers. They were Lacey's favorites. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up. "Like I took a good beating."

"Don't try to move yet." Gemma pressed the button beside the bed for a nurse.

"How long was I out?"

"Three hours, give or take. You were in and out on your way here in the ambulance."

"Where are the guys?"

"They've been trying to find your jackass boyfriend."

"Ex-boyfriend." Lacey corrected her.

"You finally broke up with him?"

"Why do you think I'm in here?"

Gemma sighed. "Y'know they're going to kill him right?"

"He's not my problem anymore." She winced. Her headache was getting worse.

"Where is that stupid nurse?" Gemma frowned and went to press the button again when a nurse walked in. Gemma mumbled something under her breath. Lacey couldn't make it out but she knew it wouldn't have been nice.

"Good to see you awake Miss Rodes." She said as she walked over bed. "How are you?

"In pain." Was her simple reply.

"I'm going to go get you some pain killers and let your doctor know you're awake."

Lacey nodded the best she could.

"Could you also get a vase for these flowers?" Gemma asked as the nurse turned to walk away. The nurse nodded and left the room. Gemma looked back at Lacey. "She couldn't be more up her self."

"Nice nurses are a rare thing in this hospital. She was the nurse that my mom had when she broke her wrist. Mom didn't like her either."

"I can see why."

The nurse soon came back with the doctor and the pain killers. Lacey took the pain killers and let the doctor examine her while the nurse handed a vase to Gemma. "So what's the damage?"

"You have a large bump on your head, the cut on your lip and cheek, and you have bruises on your stomach, face and around your neck. You're extremely lucky there was no major blood loss and that your skull was not damaged." he told her putting her chart back on the end of the bed.

"My mom always said I had a hard head. When will I be able to go home?"

"There seems to be no sign of concussion but we'll like to keep you in over night just in case anything happens. If nothing does and all the scans and tests come back clear you'll be free to go home tomorrow afternoon," He smiled. "But you'll have to take it easy and do nothing strenuous."

"Okay, thanks Doc." she let out a yawn. Her pain was starting to ease as the pain killers were starting to kick in.

"I'll let you get some sleep. Press the button if you need anything." He walked out of the room with the nurse leaving Gemma and Lacey alone. Gemma sat in the seat next to the bed. It didn't take long for Lacey to fall asleep.

* * *

"How's she doing?" She recognized Jax's voice as she woke up from her sleep. She felt like she'd been asleep for a week but wanted to sleep longer. She kept her eyes closed not wanting them to know she was awake yet.

"Physically she's fine. The doc just wants to keep her in for observation just in case." Gemma answered him. "Have you found him?"

"Not yet. Clay and Bobby are talking to Unser. Chibs and Tig have gone back to the hotel."

"Do you think he's gone back to LA?"

"Don't know. He might be stupid enough to stick around here."

She heard Gemma sigh. "Maybe Lace will be able to tell you something."

"Do you have to talk so loud?" Lacey asked them after she opened her eyes to see them talking by the door to her hospital room.

"Sorry baby, we didn't mean to wake you." Gemma said moving towards her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than earlier." she answered truthfully.

"Ma, could you give us a minute?" Jax asked Gemma. He was still standing by the door. Lacey looked over at him. His whole posture seemed tense except for his eyes. They were filled with more than one emotion. She could see the anger, the hate and the disgust he was feeling towards Jesse.

"I need to get something to eat. I'll bring you something back." Gemma said leaning forward. She placed a soft gentle kiss to Lacey's forehead before kissing her son's cheek and leaving the room. Jax walked over to her bed and sat in the chair Gemma had occupied when Lacey fall asleep earlier.

"What's going on?" Lacey asked as she slowly and carefully sat up, wincing from the pain her bruises caused.

"Nothing you should worry about."

"Could I help with anything?"

He shook his head no. "Just get better."

"I'm sorry I brought him here. When I said I was coming here for the wedding he demanded to come with me. I couldn't say no. He would've just followed me." She apologized looking down at her hand. She started twisting her ring around her finger. The ring would have been her mom's engagement ring if her dad had gotten the chance to propose.

Jax took her hand linking their fingers together. With her lying in a hospital bed injured, she still felt the same jolt run through her entire body. Her heart started to thump against her chest. She wasn't expecting the jolt from just over seven months ago to be there. "It's not your fault. You didn't know it would play out like this. That fuckin' asshole is going to get what he deserves one day."

She sighed. "I'm not even going to try and stop you guys because you'll still go after him. I don't even wanna know what you guys are planning to do."

"It's best that you don't."

"I'm gonna move back home. I dropped out of college last week because I was beyond failing. I'll put my two weeks notice in with my landlord and figure a way to get my shit out of the apartment."

"We'll sort out your shit and the landlord. Mom already said you can have your old room back."

"Have you lot been planning my return without me?" she joked.

"No, mom told me if you want to come home after what happened that you can have your room back." He smiled.

"Tell her I'll take it and thanks."

He stood up, still holding her hand and leaned over her, placing a kiss in the space between her eyes. His short beard tickled her face. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Me too." She gave him a small but genuine smile. Her first one since before her and Jax stopped talking for all those months that now felt like a life time ago.


	11. Dancing and Tears

**A/N: I apologize for how crap the last chapter was. I hope this one makes up for it in some way. This chapter I had to cut in half because it was so long. Please read and review. I'll post the other half tomorrow.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: _Dancing and tears._**

Donna and Opie were married just over three hours ago. Plenty of food and drinks were served as everyone was finally relaxing and having a good time after the events of the week just gone. Jax watched Lacey dance with Donna from where he was sitting between Chibs and Opie. He smiled seeing her laugh and have a good time. She deserved it after the hell Jesse put her through. Even with the covered up fading bruises she still looked beautiful in the deep burgundy strapless dress that reached to just above her knees. Her raven hair was in loose curls with a large strand on either side of her face was pulled back and clipped at the back of her head. Her heels made her at least an inch or two taller. Her make up lightly done with a little black eyeliner, eyeshadow and lip-gloss that matched her dress and the concealer that was hiding the bruises. Lacey was turning him into an even bigger sap then what he was with Tara.

He looked from her to the beer bottle in his left hand as he thought about what happened since she arrived in town for wedding. When he first saw Jesse and Lacey together, he knew the city boy was hurting her. He was openly showing signs of abuse from roughly grabbing her arm tight enough for her skin to bruise to the way she flinched when his hands would caress her flawless flesh. He knew right away Jesse didn't deserve her.

He was beyond furious when he saw Jesse half naked on the couch with an almost naked crow-eater that morning. He didn't have time to think when he pinned the guy against the wall. It was nothing to get as mad as he did over but seeing him hurt Lacey in more ways than he already was made his blood boil. If Lacey didn't stand between them he knew he would've killed Jesse right there and then.

When he got the phone call from Lacey, hearing her mumble his name and then getting no respond when he tried to talk to her, sent chills down his spin. When he and Chibs, who'd overheard everything because he was working in the automotive shop with him, got to the hotel room she was staying at he flew into a fit of rage seeing her passed out, bloody and starting to bruise. He flew out the door leaving Chibs to call an ambulance. Seeing her in the hospital made him want to wrap her in his arms and not let her go. She didn't look like the tough young woman he'd grown up with. She looked like a victim, someone he never thought she'd be.

Two days after Lacey was released from hospital, the club found Jesse holed up in another hotel under a different name. When they confronted him, he started to torment Jax with what he'd done to Lacey. Jax flew into another rage and attacked him again but this time no one stopped him. He didn't give Jesse the chance to fight back. He kept punching and kicking Jesse until he was no longer breathing. Jax managed to walk away with only a few scratches.

While they got rid of the body where no one could find it, Clay went to LA with Bobby to pay Lacey's landlord a visit and get her two weeks notice waved. They grabbed her stuff and brought it back to Charming, putting it in a storage container until she found her own place.

"Have you told her yet?" Opie's voice broke through his train of thoughts. He looked at his newly wed best friend and shook his head.

Jax didn't tell Lacey about what went down with Jesse. He didn't want her to know. "It's better that she doesn't know."

"If you say so," Opie said standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to steal my wife back."

"Good luck with that," Chibs laughed.

Jax put his beer down on the table and stood up following Opie onto the make shift dance floor as _I'll be there for you_ by Bon Jovi started playing through the speakers. Opie managed to pull Donna away from Lacey.

Lacey went to walk away but Jax gently grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. He slipped an arm around her waist and linked his fingers with hers. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was going to find someone else to dance with but I guess you'll do." She smiled as she wrapped her free arm around his neck. He smiled seeing the playfulness in her eyes.

With her in his arms, their eyes locked onto each others and not feeling the need to talk made him realize he'd made a huge mistake. He didn't know how he'd been an asshole to her for all those months because he couldn't get what he wanted. His biggest regret was letting her go. If he'd known she'd meet Jesse and go through what she did, he would've stopped her. He cared for her as more than just a friend and he knew he would treat her a thousand times better than Jesse had.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Jax asked her when the song came to an end. Lacey nodded as they let go but remained holding hands. He lead her through the crowd and to the back door without bumping into anyone or telling anyone they were leaving. The walked through the house and out the front door that had been booked for the day by Donna's parents.

They got to his motorcycle. He handed her his helmet. She put it on and got on the motorcycle behind him. He started it and drove away.

* * *

Lacey walked into the empty clubhouse ahead of Jax. He followed her over to the bar and got them both a drink. She sat on the bar stool as he remained behind the bar. "They're probably gonna kill us for leaving."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Today's about them, not us."

She smiled taking the cap off her beer and took a swig. "Reminds me of all those times we sneaked away from those birthday parties. Gem would flip shit when she found us hiding."

"And when we'd disappear up onto the roof here, our parents couldn't find us for hours." he smiled back doing the same as her.

Lacey slid off the bar stood and walked back towards the dorm rooms where the access area for the roof was. He followed up the steps and walked out onto the clubhouse roof. They both took a seat, looking out towards the lot.

"I haven't been up here in a long time." Lacey said breaking the silence.

"Not since my dad died. I was up here and no one could find me except you." He smiled at the memory. He was sixteen and she was fourteen. "You knew where I was the whole time but told everyone you didn't. Then you came up here and spent the rest of the afternoon being my shoulder."

She linked her arm around his and clasped their hands together. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "We were always there for each other."

He stroked the side of her hand with his thumb. "I'm sorry I haven't been there for you lately. I was a complete fuckin' asshole to you. I had no right to be."

"We can only learn from our mistakes."

"I killed him." He let slip without thinking. She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. She didn't look surprised at his confession. He was expecting her to throw a fit at him but all he saw was relief and maybe a little guilt. He could see her starting to blame herself. "Hey it's not your fault okay. He was the monster."

"If I didn't give into him, none of this would've fuckin' happened."

"It was his choice to be an asshole about it."

She quickly stood up and started pacing in front of him. She was starting to become distraught. What had been building up was starting to crumble. "It's my fault. Everything is my fault. I should have said no. I should have left him. I should've done more."

Jax stood up pulling her into his arms, her head resting against his chest as she lost control of the tears she was holding back. He didn't say anything as she sobbed loudly against his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head as one hand slowly rubbed up and down her back while her ran the other through her hair.


	12. Lost in One Another

**Sorry I didn't post it when I said I would I've been sick and busy. I know this is short but this is the second part to the previous chapter. Are you guys getting bored with this? I have a feeling some people might be. If you have any suggestions that would make it more interesting please let me know. Apart from that Please read and review, it means a lot.**

**WARNING: MILD SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN DON'T READ IT. IT'S NOT GOOD ANYWAY BUT I DID**** TRY.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: _Lost in One Another_**

When Lacey ran out of tears and calmed down a little, Jax lead her back to his dorm room. For the last hour she'd been laying beside him with her head resting on the left side of his chest listening to the steady beating of his heart. His left arm was wrapped around her shoulders, his hand tracing circles on her bare arm. His right hand loosely held hers as he let her twist his rings around his fingers.

"What happened with Jesse?" She asked, her voice loud enough for him to just hear her.

He sighed. "You don't want to know."

"Tell me please. I need to know."

He decided to give her the short version not wanting to go into detail. "I used my fist and feet. Tig and Opie had to pull me off him."

"Did he say anything?"

"The main thing is he can't hurt you anymore." He didn't want her to know how sick and twisted Jesse really was. He didn't want to tell her what the bastard said he'd do to her if he had the chance and how much joy he got from seeing her perfect face and body beaten and bruised.

"I'm not happy that you did what you did but thank you."

"Let's not mention it again," he said giving her a small smile.

She nodded agreeing with him. She got off his bed and walked over to his draws and started going through them until she found her favorite shirt of his and a pair of sweatpants. She threw them on the bed before kicking off her heels.

"What are you doing?" Jax asked confused as he watched her.

"Getting out of this dress. Can you unzip me?" She said turning her back to him. He stood up and in three steps he was close behind her.

A lump formed in her throat when his hand skimmed over her skin as he moved her hair to the side. She closed her eyes when his breath hit her neck, sending shivers through her body.

"Jax..." she whispered when his soft moist lips grazed the crook between her neck and shoulder in a light kiss. She barely recognized her own voice as her mind went blank.

She couldn't bring herself to step away from him as he continued to kiss up her neck to below her ear. She didn't realize he'd unzipped her dress until it fell into a pile of burgundy satin around her ankles. His hands rested on her hips

"Tell me to stop if you don't want this," he whispered against her ear before moving to kiss her shoulder.

As much as she wanted to tell him to stop, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She turned around to face him, crashing her lips to his. Her hands made their way into his hair, tangling with the long blonde locks, trying to bring him closer. The kiss intensifying. She couldn't deny the lust that was building up between them.

She let out a slight gasp as his cool calloused hands brushed against her abdomen and across the bruise that had turned a yellowish color as it healed. She moved her hands under his cut and slipped it off his shoulders letting it land on the floor by his feet. She hurriedly undid the buttons on his white shirt which met the same fate as his cut, on the floor. She broke the kiss frowning.

"Do you have to wear so many fuckin' layers?"

"I swear this is the last one."

She reached for the hem of his white wife-beater and lifted it up over his head, tossing it somewhere on the floor. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at his torso in appreciation. He had the body of a Greek God. Every time she saw him shirtless she wanted to touch him to make sure they were real.  
She ran her hands over his chest and abdomen making sure to feel every bump, groove and scar. Everything was definitely real.

"Like feeling me up?" she heard him ask with a cocky tone to his voice.

She looked back up at his face, rolling her eyes. "Fuck you."

"You're about to," he said pulling her into another kiss as she playfully hit his chest. She felt his lips curve into a smirk.

She trailed my hands down his chest as his lips moved from her lips back to her neck. She started undoing his jeans as his lips hit the spot that had arching her body against his and biting her bottom lip, stopping a small moan from escaping. She got his jeans undone and slipped them and his boxers off his hips. He kicked them off along with his socks and sneakers.

His lips met hers once more when she let out gasp when his hands traveled from her lower back to her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before continuing their way down to her upper thighs. He lifted her up and moved them so they were on his bed with her beneath him. Her underwear and stockings soon joined the rest of the clothes piled on the floor. He moved between her legs after putting a condom on. Neither of them wanted to waste anymore time. He slowly slipped inside her. She let a pleasure filled moan escape her lips as he filled her perfectly. Once again everything around them faded into the background as they got lost in one another.


	13. Morning Kisses and Jealousy

**Thank you to Nikki9235, inkandtrees, otte1978, casper6six6 and Guest for reviewing. I know a few of you always review and I appreciate it very much. I'm glad to see you still enjoy this story. I'll be busy this weekend but I'll try my best to update.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ****_Morning Kisses and Jealousy._**

Lacey felt someone watching her as she woke up. She opened her eyes seeing Jax sitting on the edge of his bed looking back at her. His hair was wet and clung to the sides of his face. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and his black SAMCRO hoodie. He wasn't wearing his cut. She rolled onto her side to face him. "Hey, what's the time?"

"Just after midday."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Thought you could use the sleep after yesterday, especially last night and early this morning." He smirked. She playfully smacked his arm.

"Why aren't you in bed with me?"

"Club had an emergency meeting. I've gotta go sort out a few things with the guys." He stood up and grabbed his cut off the end of the bed. "I was just debating with myself whether to let you sleep or wake you up."

"I guess I decided that one for you," she smiled.

"I shouldn't be gone long. I'll see you when I get back." He leaned down planting his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

She smiled when he pulled away but remained close. "Be safe."

"You know I always am." He kissed her again letting it last longer. A knock on the door made the two break the kiss. Jax sighed. "See you later."

He placed a quick peck to her lips before standing up straight. He slipped on his cut as he walked to the door and left the room.

Lacey pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She picked up her underwear and the clothes she pulled out of Jax's draws the night before. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom joined to room, turning on the shower. She got in when the water was as hot as she could stand it, smiling as she thought about last night. When Jax's lips grazed her shoulder and neck, she'd thought it was too soon but couldn't find it in herself to tell him. Instead she let it carry on. She didn't once think about backing away from him when their lips met.

When she'd woken she didn't think about running again. She didn't have a thousand and one questions floating around in her mind. It was just the memory of last night. After the week she had she felt like she deserved a bit of happiness. Jax made her happy and she knew he'd never intentionally hurt her.

After her shower, Lacey got changed into Jax's sweatpants and black shirt that had SAMCRO written across the top on the front. She walked out of the room and into the main part of the clubhouse. A few of the prospects were cleaning up. There were empty beer bottles, glasses and shot glasses everywhere. One prospect was scrubbing the floor on his hands and knees. She took a seat at one of the tables. "Did they bring the party back here or something?"

"You could say that." One of the prospects answered her. She could never remember his name.

"And where have you been?" Gemma's voice filled the clubhouse as she walked inside.

"Asleep."

"I meant from the time you sneaked off from the wedding with Jax ."

"We came back here."

"You were here the whole time?" She raised an eye brow at her goddaughter.

"Up on the roof and in his dorm room."

"You had sex up on the roof?"

"Fuck no." Lacey laughed. "We sat up there for a while, that's it."

She didn't want to tell her about the mini meltdown she had when Jax mentioned killing her ex-boyfriend. Gemma already knew that Jax would go that far if Jesse pushed him enough. If it wasn't Jax then it would have been Tig. Gemma would only worry about her mental state even though she was relatively calm about the whole situation. It kinda scared Lacey how calm and collective she was about the situation.

"What about his room?"

"We fell asleep." She wasn't going to tell Gemma she'd been having mind blowing sex with her son most of the night. She knew Gemma would eventually put two and two together if she already hadn't. The woman knew everything so there was no point in telling her or denying it.

"Why are you wearing his clothes?"

"Is this twenty questions?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Just answer my question."

"Because I only had my dress here. I wasn't going to wear it especially with a certain perverted asshole around." She lowered her voice.

She frowned towards the man in the corner who glanced at her every five seconds. Kyle Hobart lived for the glory and all the pussy he could get being a Son. She didn't know how he why he was patched in. All he thought about was himself and how he could make it to the top. He always butted heads with Jax, thinking the twenty year old only got what he wanted because his father was a founder and the president until he died.

Kyle gave her the creeps. The man got married around a year ago. Him and his wife already had a kid but that didn't stop him from screwing everyone he could. He'd even tried it on Lacey one night at the club before she left for LA. He still tried thinking she'd give in to his charm one day. She wasn't surprised Clay left him behind leaving him out of whatever was going on.

"You're safe with me until Jax gets back."

"Is there anything in the office I can do?"

"I have some paper work that needs filing."

"I'll get right on it once I cover all this up." She said pointing to her face. "Do you have any make up on you?"

"I'll get it for you." Gemma said before walking out of the clubhouse.

Lacey's smile faltered when Kyle took the seat across from her. A smirk plastered on his face. Lacey rolled his eyes. She should have known he'd make his way over once Gemma walked outside. "What do you want, Kyle?"

"You and Jackson, huh?

"It's none of your business."

"Was that your plan all along?" he questioned. "Get your little boyfriend to beat you up so Jax can play the hero, let him get you into bed while playing the poor wounded victim."

"Anyone ever told you green is not your color?" she asked him not letting his comments get to her.

"Once everyone finds out you're fucking him, they're just gonna treat you like the whore you are."

"You're a real fucking idiot. You should go see your wife... you know the really nice lady you married and have a kid to." Lacey frowned. She stood up when she saw Gemma walk back inside. She walked away before he could say anything.


	14. New Look

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It really means a lot that you've reviewed since I'm getting less and less reviews. Next chapter will take place a few months into the future. I'm going to try involve something happening with the club and bringing Lacey into it. If you have any suggestions to how that could happen please don't hesitate to tell me. I will take all suggestions into consideration. This is just another short chapter. Please read and review, it would really mean a lot.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: New Look.**

Lacey looked in the mirror not liking what she saw. Jax was in Tacoma with the club sorting some shit that was going down with the charter there. They'd been 'together' for a little over a week. Nothing had been made official between them but their past feelings for each other were definitely there. She was missing him terribly.

She'd been having nightmares since he left four days ago. The nightmares consisted of her time with Jesse. She knew he couldn't hurt her anymore but it didn't stop the bad dreams. It didn't help with Kyle sticking around the club.

With Jax not around, Kyle was trying even harder to pursue her. It only resulted in him getting under her skin. He creeped her out even more, sometimes even scaring her. She never showed it with him. She'd made that mistake with Jesse.

Still looking in the mirror she decided she needed a change. She'd started new in Charming, she was looking for her own place, Gemma had given her a job in Teller-Morrow office and she sometimes worked behind the clubhouse bar. She thought she could go with a new look too.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into the office. "Hey Aunt Gem, we busy this afternoon?"

"It's pretty quiet. Why's that, baby?"

"I need to run into Lodi for a few things, is it okay if I leave early?" she asked.

"You can go now if you want. I'll call if I need you."

"I should be back before the guys get home." Lacey grinned and kissed her cheek before leaving.

* * *

Jax and the other arrived back at the clubhouse no more than twenty minutes ago. He'd been smiling the whole way back from Washington knowing Lacey would be here waiting for him. His smile had faltered when he pulled into the lot and she wasn't there. She'd been on his mind the whole time he was away. Gemma informed him she'd gone to Lodi for the afternoon needing to do a few things.

"Holy shit, check out the blonde." Tig's words cut through Jax's thoughts about Lacey and what she could be doing in Lodi.

He lifted his head and looked towards the door. He immediately saw the girl Tig was talking about. She was wearing tight hip hugging black jeans, a deep purple tank top that was cut low showing a little cleavage and a cropped leather jacket. Her hair was a golden blonde and cut to just above her shoulders. She wore little make up being a natural beauty.

He got up from his seat and walked over to her. He bit his bottom lip to stop him from smiling. "Can I help you?"

"I'm meant to be waiting here for some bad ass biker guy that belongs to some club that has to do with this clubhouse." she told him shrugging her shoulders.

He smiled not being able to hold it back. "What's his name? I might know him."

"I don't know but he's tall, longish blonde hair, has the most amazing blue eyes, a little bit of scruff on his face, wears baggy jeans. Last time I saw him he was wearing a horrible blue plaid flannel shirt." She rambled.

"That shirt is not horrible." he said pretending to be offended. The smile never left his face.

Lacey laughed. "No it's not. It's actually one of my favorites."

"That explains why you keep trying to steal it."

"I borrow it, not -" she was cut off by him placing his hands on her hips, kissing her. She smiled against his lips, kissing back until he pulled away.

"I missed that."

"I'm sure you got plenty of it while you were away."

"Not this time, Darling." He smiled placing a quick peck on her lips. "You're the only girl I'm kissing now."

"Sure I am."

"So what's with the change?" he asked her changing the subject from him to her new look.

She shrugged her shoulders again. "Thought I could do with a new look. Don't you like it?"

"It's different." He smiled tucking a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. He didn't have a specific type of woman when it came to their hair color. He didn't mind the change. Lacey could have green hair with pink tiger stripes and she'd still be beautiful to him. "But I love it."

She smiled. "Do you want a drink?"

"I want you."

"You can have me later." She sighed. "I'm bar bitch until Johnny the dick-weed finishes fucking his fat lazy whore girlfriend."

Jax knew she didn't get along with bartender. He was a fat, twenty-something year old pervert who took it too extremes most of the time. Jax and Chibs always kept an eye on Lacey when he was around. Johnny went for any girl that walked up to the bar.

"Can't someone else do it?" he asked. "I really want to take you to my room right now."

"I would love to go to your room right now but I can't."

"We'll make it quick." he crouched down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. His name came out as a squeal, she giggled hitting his back with an open fist as her carried her back towards his room.


	15. Confrontations and Revelations

**I won't waste your time with an authors note. This is a long chapter. Hopefully makes up for the last ones. Please read and review. It means a lot and keeps me going.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN - _Confrontations and Revelations._**

Jax smiled when he saw Lacey come out of the office, walking into the garage where he was working on a car that had been brought in yesterday. He was completely smitten with her. He never thought he'd feel this way after Tara, especially with the girl he'd grown up with and once considered a sister. Before he didn't know what he'd do without their friendship, now he didn't know what he'd do without her everything. He knew things moved fast between them within the seven months that quickly went by but it all felt right. The nineteen year old had him wrapped around her finger.

He smiled greeting her a quick kiss, "Hey beautiful."

"Hey," she smiled back. "You got time for a quick quickie in the bathroom?"

She had a playful gleam in her eyes as she wiggled her eyebrows in a suggestive manor. Jax laughed knowing she was joking. "I've always got time that  
She laughed also. "Maybe another time. The owner of this hunk of junk," she motioned to the car he was working on, "is demanding for an exact time you'll be finished with it."

"Is he getting handsy?" he asked.

She shook her head, "His vocabulary is very colorful and I'm afraid his pointer is gonna go bang on me." She demonstrated how the guy had been pointing while he was swearing and cursing at her. "I'm surprised he even let me come back here."

Jax frowned. "I'll deal with him."

"Be my guest."

They walked back into the office where the man stood still fuming. His frown narrowed when he saw Jax infront of Lacey. "Couldn't handle one customer so you run and get your little boyfriend."

Lacey glared at him as she walked around Jax, back behind the desk. "My little boyfriend is also the guy who's working on your piece of shit car, so if I were you I'd fuck up."

"I could always find another mechanic." The man frowned between the two.

"Good luck with that. Teller-Morrow is the only automotive shop in Charming. Otherwise it's a thirty to forty minute drive to Lodi."

"Next time I'll make sure I'll break down there."

"Your car should be done by four o'clock. I suggest you fuck off and come back then."

"Whatever," the man mumbled before turning on his heel and walked out the door.

"Fucking tool." Lacey mumbled sitting back in her chair.

"You and me at your place tonight?" Jax asked her sitting on the edge of the desk. Lacey had found a small three bedroom house not far from work and Gemma and Clay's house.

"Only if you want to wait until one in the morning. I'm working with Johnny tonight."

"Isn't it your night off?" he asked.

"That's tomorrow."

"I don't want you working with Johnny. It's bad enough with Kyle around. I'm surprised they haven't tried anything yet."

"It's because you, Chibs, Tig, Piney or Gemma are with me when they're around. Working the bar is putting extra money into my pocket."

"I'll pay you to have toni-"

"Jackson!" he was cut off by Clay's deep gruff voice. He didn't sound happy. Jax sighed and gave her a quick kiss before walking over to his step-father and president.

"What's going on?"

"Big Otto just got pinched." Clay told him.

Jax looked at him shocked. "For what?"

"No one's saying shit. Unser's not even sure."

"You think it's ATF?"

The Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms also known as ATF was a federal group that had been after the Sons of Anarchy for sometime. If they had enough evidence on one of the guys they arrested them as soon as the information came in. They even tried to get the guys they caught to turn against the others. It never got further than a simple gun running and trafficking charge. Jax had even been arrested for it when he was nineteen. He wasn't even given a full sentence for it because his lawyer managed to cut a deal.

"Could be with the way they're keeping quiet."

"What do you wanna do?" Jax asked him.

Clay pulled out a cigar and lit it before he started walking away. "Get the guys together, tell them church is in ten minutes."

Lacey looked up from the paperwork she was filling out when Jax walked back into the office frowning. She could tell something bad must've happened. "What's happening? Clay didn't seem to happy."

"I'll tell you later. I've gotta get the guys together."

He was always open with her about the small things that happened in the club. She'd grown up with the club. She knew more about what happened than most people. There were things he couldn't tell her. She never pressured him to tell her those things. Sometimes she didn't even want to know what they were knowing the danger behind them. Every time they went on a run he always smiled when he saw the relief cross her face when they arrived home, injured or not.

* * *

All the SAMCRO patched members were sitting around the large wooden table with the Sons of Anarchy reaper carved into the middle of it. Most of them looked confused to why they were there.

"Where's Otto?" Tig spoke up

"He got arrested." Clay told the table.

Chibs let out a frustrated groan. "For what?"

"Unser won't tell me anything which means he has no clue to what's going on or it's something more serious than a few gun charges. We need to keep a low profile in case ATF comes knocking on our door." Clay explained.

"That'll be a bit hard with the One-Niners now wanting to buy guns from us." Bobby said.

"That's why I'm going to set up a meeting with them," he looked at Jax, "And I want you to come with me."

Jax looked surprised. "Me?"

"I think it's about time you stepped up a bit more, start filling your fathers boots."

"Okay." Jax said a bit unsure. He'd never been to meetings like this. It wasn't that he didn't want to. He lived for the club. It was his family, his future, his legacy. He was slightly nervous about stepping up. His fathers shoes were huge ones to fill and he wanted to do it the right way when it was time to.

"You'll be fine, kid." Piney said giving the twenty-one year old a reassuring pat on the back.

"I'm gonna try find out more about Otto's arrest. I'll let you guys know when I've set up the meeting with the One-Niners." Clay slammed the gavel ending their church meeting.

Jax stood up from his chair and followed everyone out of church when he heard Lacey yelling from the kitchen. He went to see what was happening. He opened the door seeing Johnny crouching over cupping his dick and balls as Lacey continued to yell at him. "ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID? DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING THE FIRST TIME I KICKED YOU IN YOUR SMALL BALLS? DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN, ASSHOLE!"

Jax laughed shaking his head as Chibs came up next to him to see what was happening. Lacey pushed past them without saying anything. Chibs laughed at the fat fuck still cringing and holding his most prized possessions.

"It seems this muppet will never learn." Chibs shook his head, talking like Johnny wasn't even there or couldn't hear him. Johnny glared at him. When Lacey kicked a guy in the nut-sack she wasn't gentle about it. Even some of the guys had found out the hard way.

"It'd be a good idea if he did learn. Otherwise it won't be just my old lady he has to deal with." Jax glared at Johnny who looked scared all of a sudden. He knew Jax had a temper, especially when it came to Lacey.

"Did you just call Lacey your Old Lady?" Chibs asked.

Jax nodded. After seven months of tip-toeing around the idea of calling her his old lady he finally did and out loud in front of the man who looked at her like another daughter. Him and Lacey didn't have the perfect relationship. They argued more than a normal couple did. When he was away, she was all he thought about and couldn't wait to get home to. He'd do anything for her, to keep her happy, to keep her safe. He only wanted her. He loved her.

"Let me know how it fuckin' goes when you tell her." Chibs told him before walking away.


	16. Officially Official

**A/N: I'm only posting this today because I just realized I have over 100 followers so thank you guys. It really does mean a lot. Hopefully this chapter bumps the reviews to 100 or more. Also I have a poll going so if you could go and vote that would be great.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. I thought it was about time they got down and dirty again.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN:**_ **Officially Official.**_

It was just after nine in the morning when Lacey walked through the door to her home and dropped the keys on the coffee table. She grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower. When the water was warm enough she got in.

The house was small but she loved it. It was perfect for her. When you walked through the front door of Lacey's house, you were in the living room. To the right was the kitchen and dining room where you had a full view of the living room. Her bedroom was the first door to the right. The two guestrooms were next to each other on the left and the bathroom was at the end of the hall. The small laundry room was off to the left of the kitchen. The dining room led out to the back where there was a courtyard that could fit a BBQ and a large outdoor table with chairs. It also had a small pool. She hoped when her landlady finally decides to sell she'd be able to put in an offer.

She stepped out of the shower hearing her phone ringing. She grabbed her fluffy blue towel and wrapped it around her body before walking into her living room.

She picked up her phone and answered it. "Hello."

"Where'd you go?" Jax's voice came through the other end.

"I went home."

"I'm on my way over." he said and hung up before she could reply.

Lacey pulled her phone away from her ear and looked at it confused before putting it back down. She went into her room and quickly got dressed into a clean pair of dark blue jeans and Jax's black SAMCRO t-shirt he'd left there and claimed she stole. She left her long blond hair down and walked back out of her room. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself an orange juice waiting for Jax to arrive.

She could hear Jax's motorbike pull into her driveway a few minutes later. She didn't bother getting up from where she was sitting. Jax always let himself in.

"How come you left this morning?" she heard him as when the door open and closed. He walked up behind, wrapping his arms around her waist, placing a kiss to her cotton covered shoulder.

"You weren't there when I woke up." After what went down with Johnny yesterday she didn't really want to be alone at the clubhouse. He'd come on to her way stronger than he usually did. It freaked her out even though she handled it like she usually did.

"I'm sorry. Clay needed to talk to me."

"It's okay. Has he found out anymore on Otto?"

"It doesn't look good though. But ATF hasn't come knocking yet."

She could tell he was lying but didn't push it. They had heard something. She had a feeling it was one of those things she couldn't know. She wasn't okay with all the not knowing but she knew the don't ask too many questions rule. Her mom had engraved it into her brain when she was little. When Jax couldn't talk about something it worried it. She didn't know what it involved. Losing Jax or any of the guys scared her.

"Are you okay?" she asked him, leaning back into his arms. "You've seemed a bit off since church yesterday."

"I'm fine." He leaned his head down placing another kiss to her shoulder.

"You sure?"

"I've never been more sure."

"Are you getting all romantic on me?" she teased him.

He laughed. "You deserve at least a little romance every now and then."

"Where is my Jackson and what have you done with him." she continued to tease.

"He never left." He moved her hair to the side and started trailing from her shoulder to behind her earlobe. She bit her bottom lip trying to suppress a moan. She loved the feeling of his lips on her skin. She could feel his hands wrap around her waist, caressing the skin under the shirt she was wearing. She let out a small gasp when one of his hands traveled south, disappearing under the band of her jeans and panties.

"Jax..." She let a breathy moan escape as two of his fingers ran over her most sensitive part before being buried inside of her. She clung to the edges of the counter when his fingers started to move faster and harder. His arm around her waist held her tighter against him, keeping her steady as she felt herself starting to come undone. She moaned telling him she was almost there. He pulled his fingers out of her and her jeans before turning her around. She gave him a bewildered look for stopping.

He just smirked as his hands moved to undo her jeans and slid them down her legs. She kicked them off leaving her standing there in his shirt and her panties.

"That's better." he smirked and crashed his lips to hers in a passionate rough kiss.

He lifted her up onto the counter and leaned into her between her legs. She could feel the bulge in his jeans pressing against her mound. She ground herself against the bulge earning a groan from him against her lips. She reached her hands between them and unbuttoned this jeans. She pulled down the zip, letting his jeans fall to his ankles. She slipped her hand inside his boxers and wrapped it around his length. She started moving her hand up and down feeling how hard he was.

She broke the kiss and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I want you to fuck me now."

He tugged her hair pulling her back so he could crush his lips to hers again. Hearing those words come from her mouth turned him on even more than he already was. He didn't think it was possible to get harder than he already was. He tore of her pantie, wrapping her legs around him as he buried himself deep inside her without warning. She let out of cry as pleasure ran through her body from the contact.

His thrust were fast, deep, and hard making her breath catch in her throat and wrap her legs around him even tighter. Her body was tingling from his touch and kisses. She loved that he could always make her feel things she never felt before, even after seven months. She could feel herself starting to come undone again as her walls starting to tighten around him. He pumped in and out of her a few more times before before she reached her climax. A couple more hard thrusts and Jax reached his, spilling his seed inside her.

He rested her forehead against hers as they tried to catch their breath. Her hands were on the back of his neck. She was smiling from ear to ear. "That was fun."

"You up for round two?"

She gave him a quick kiss. "I'm always up for round two."

He grinned scoping her up in his arms and walked into the living room.

* * *

Lacey traced circle on his chest while he ran his fingers along her spine as they laid together. During their second round of hot, passionate, mind-blowing sex, they'd both ended up naked and under a blanket on her ugly dark brown couch.

"Do you want to get another tattoo?" Jax asked breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"One day." She already had two - A shadow Peter Pan with the two Neverland stars tattooed her on her left ankle and her mom's name in a cursive font on her right wrist.

The Peter Pan tattoo hurt like a bitch but the pain was worth it. It was her first tattoo. She got it because she loved Peter Pan growing up. Andrea even took her to get it after telling her the only way she'd be getting a tattoo is if she got a job to pay for it herself. She got her moms done when she was in LA.

"One day soon?" he asked.

"I don't know, why?" She looked at him confused.

"I want you to get my crow."

"You do?" She asked surprised. The thought of getting his crow and being known to everyone as his old lady never really crossed her mind. It wasn't that she didn't want to be. She'd thought Tara had ruined that part of a relationship for him. But he'd just proved her wrong.

"Yeah I do." He grinned. "We're official but we're not really official and I want us to be. I don't love you as just a friend anymore."

She smiled. "Then it's a good thing I love you too."

"Is that a yes to getting a new tattoo?"

"I guess I could do with another one." She nodded. He smiled pulling her into another kiss.


	17. Drama Queen & New Tattoo

**Sorry if the chapter seems extremely short. But otherwise I hope you read and enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: _Drama Queen & New Tattoo  
_**

Lacey stood with her back to the mirror, looking over her right shoulder at her reflection. Happy finished her new tattoo three hours ago. She smiled seeing the ink on the top of her back. The crow was between her shoulder blades with the wings going half way across them. It held a piece of parchment in its beak with the S.O.A reaper and Jackson Teller on it. The whole tattoo was highly detailed but not over done. Jax had been out for most of the day. She hadn't been able to show him it yet. She hoped he loved it as much as she did.

When she finished admiring her new tattoo, she got dressed into a sexy strapless black lace bra and panties set, a pair of leggings that looked like leather pants and black top with spaghetti straps that cut low at the back as well as the front so it wouldn't irritate her tender flesh. She left her hair down but pulled it to the side, over her shoulder wanting Jax's crow to be visible; she knew Johnny and Kyle were going to be at the SAMCRO party. Only a couple people knew she'd gotten marked with a crow telling everyone she belonged to Jax.

She was smiling confidently, walking out of Jax's dorm room. Her smile faltered when she saw Chibs with the first aid kit and Jax with blood on his shirt. She frowned. "What the hell happened?"

"It's nothing." Clay told her. Jax winced as the alcohol came in contact with his his skin as Chibs started cleaning up the graze.

"That doesn't look like nothing." She motioned to Jax's arm.

"Babe, it's only a scratch. I'm fine." Jax tried to reassure her as he took a swig from the bottle of tequila in his hand.

"That's not a fucking scratch." The graze covered almost all his shoulder and upper arm.

"Stop being a fucking drama queen, Lacey. He's fine." Clay growled at her.

She glared at the older man before she stormed over to the bar and ordered herself a drink. She could feel all three men's eyes on her back.

"Trouble in paradise?" Johnny asked handing her a bottle of beer, smirking.

"Go fuck yourself."

"I think of you when I do."

She gave him a disgusted look before she walked away and sat down at a table that wasn't near anyone. Maybe she was being a bit of a drama queen but she had the right to worry about Jax. He didn't tell her where he was going or what was happening today. She knew to some extent how dangerous things can get. It didn't help the worry she already felt when he didn't tell her anything.

"Is it dangerous for me to sit here?" Jax asked jokingly as he pulled a chair out and sat across from her.

She looked at him. "Only if you want to deal with a drama queen."

"Drama queen or not, you're still mine." He laughed. She stuck her tongue out at him. His smile turned into a hungry smirk. "Better watch that fuckin' tongue, someone might think it's an invitation."

She placed her bottle of beer on the table and stood up, walked over to him and held out one of her hands. With the smirk still on his face, he stood up and took her hand letting her lead him towards the back.

* * *

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Lacey asked as she pulled her jeans back on and done them up.

"Someone shot at us just as we got back in. I swerved and fell off my motorcycle," he said doing the same. She looked at him wide-eyed and was about to say something but he cut her off before she could. "which is worse off than I am. All I have is the few grazes you can see."

Lacey felt herself relax a little but not completely. Someone still shot at him and Clay. "Do you have any clue who did it?"

"Clay's trying to find out. I'm gonna help him."

She stood closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms instantly went around her waist and held her closer. She stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle peck on his lips. "When you find them, beat the shit out of them for me."

He smirked. "I might just let you do it. It's a major turn on when you're being feisty."

"Can you go five minutes without thinking of your dick?"

"Not when it comes to you."

She jokingly glared, pulling back as she shoved a hand into his injured shoulder making him wince. "You're lucky I love you."

He pulled her back against him and dipped his head placing a soft kiss to her lips. They didn't have a lot of moments like this since he asked her to get his crow a week ago. He'd been busy helping Clay now Otto was being incarcerated. Lacey was busy working in the Teller-Morrow office while Gemma was consoling Luann who was trying to be as strong as she could be with her husband on trial for gun running and trafficking and a few other charges that would be keeping him there for a long while.

He broke the kiss smiling. "I love you too."

She smiled back at him. That was the third time they'd said 'I love you' to each other. She wasn't one of those girls who needed to hear her man say 'I love you' all the time. Jax always showed his love in different ways. The way he kissed her, the way he looked at her when they were together intimately, and the way he held her were just a few of those ways. Hell, he even killed a man for her. She knew he loved her and he knew she loved him just as much.

"Let's get back out there before someone remembers there's an actual bathroom where they can piss."

They walked out of the bathroom with her arm arms around his waist and his good arm across her shoulders. He leaned his head down slightly so he could talk to her only loud enough for her to hear. "Just so you know, I love your new tattoo."

She grinned kissing him once again.

* * *

_Sorry about this little rant but I felt like I needed to explain myself to the 'guest' reviewer. If they weren't using the guest then I would have messaged them. You can just ignore it - I like thanking people for the reviews. If I get less than five or six I like to mention them to give them a shout out. When I do ask for reviews I'm having a bad day. All I need is a little reassurance. One review with a simple 'good chapter' makes my day a lot better. I actually appreciate the reviews I get. I don't ask people how to make my story better just to get reviews. I have my stories planned out but I like hearing what my readers would like to see. They don't have to put it in a review, they can personally message me. If it will fit in with the story I'll add it in. I wasn't expecting 100 followers so sorry if I wanted to brag a little. I love knowing this story is doing better than I thought it would._


	18. Pregnancy Test and Threats

**Thank you to the lovely and awesome people who have reviewed so far. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: ****_Pregnancy Test and Threats._**

"What's in your hand?" Lacey heard Jax's voice ask from the doorway. She looked at him trying to hide it quickly. She knew it was too late, he'd already seen it. "Is that a...?"

She nodded her head pulling the pregnancy test back out from behind her. She was sitting on his bed. It took her an hour of pacing the length of Jax's dorm room to pluck up the courage to take the test.

She noticed last week that she skipped a period. It was very uncommon for her to miss a month. Last time she had been before moved to LA. Back then she knew possibly being pregnant wasn't the reason she missed it. She hadn't slept with Connor in three months and her and Jax were careful enough to use a condom. She put it down to stress which she knew could cause someone to miss a period.

"I've missed a period and there's been a few times we've got caught up in the moment. It could be other things, I just wanted to rule this one out. It's been a while since I've missed one."

He moved to sit next to her on his bed. "What if you are?"

"Honestly?" she asked him. He nodded. She let out a loud sigh. "I don't know."

He nodded again before looking down at the small stick in her hand that was about to decide their fate. "What does it say."

She looked at him nervously. There was a lot running through her head. The main thought was if she'd lose him if the test was positive. She didn't want to lose him because of something they both had a part in. She didn't want to lose him at all. She couldn't be without him. She couldn't raise a baby on her own. She looked at the test and let out a small sigh of relief seeing the negative symbol appear on the stick. She had to admit a part of her was surprised it come back negative. "I'm not pregnant."

"That's good right?"

Lacey nodded. "We're still young and have a lot going on, we have plenty of time to have a kid in the future, if we do. Just right now it'll... It wouldn't be good timing and it's pretty clear neither of us want that kind of responsibility yet."

"We can still practice though." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "We'll have to try not to get too caught in the moment to forget the condom."

"Can't you go on the pill?"

"Tried it. Doctor took me off it because it was messing up my periods and I was having too many side effects."

"More careful it is then."

She nodded agreeing with him. She stood up and tossed the test into the bin. She walked back over to Jax and sat sideways on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, her hands playing with the end of his hair. "Enough about babies, have you found anything more about who shot at you and Clay?"

He shook his head. "Everything leads to a dead end."

The club spent the last two weeks trying to figure out who shot at Jax and Clay. Going back to where it happened, and figuring out all the points, Chibs and Jax came up with possible locations from where the person could've shot the gun from. When they found the exact location they found the gun and shell casings left behind. They now knew what gun had been used. The only problem was it came back with nothing. It wasn't one of their guns and there was nothing that would identify the person. They even got Unser to help out with it. The only real lead they had was also a dead end. Lacey knew the minor details of their man hunt but she didn't know about the gun. Jax didn't want her knowing too much. She didn't want to put her into any more danger than she was being his old lady.

She frowned. "Stupid enough to fucking shoot at you but smart enough to make sure you don't fucking find them."

"We'll find him, we always do." he brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She smiled and kissed him, pulling away only moments after he returned the kiss. "Just be safe when you do, I want you to come back to me, preferably in one piece."

"I'll always come back to you. You need to be safe too. We don't know who this person is. It could be anyone."

"You don't think I haven't noticed the prospect driving past my house when you're not there every two or three hours?" she joked.

"I better go talk with him because I told him every hour," he said making her laugh. He leaned forward pressing her lips to his again. He pulled away when there was a knock on his door. "What is it?" he called out.

"We have church in ten minutes." Bobby's voice came through the door.

"Alright." He said before turning his attention back to Lacey. "What are you going to do for the afternoon?"

"I'm gonna visit mom. It's been a while since I've been to see her." She got off his lap and picked up her handbag, phone and keys. She put her phone in her bag. "You staying tonight?"

"Depends what church is about."

"Don't get into too much trouble."

"Can't promise anything." He gave her one of his famous Jackson Teller smiles as he stood up and stood in front of her. She loved any kind of smile he gave her especially the one he was really known for. It could make any woman drop their panties, including her. She wasn't as immune to it as she made out to be.

"I'm not asking you to promise me anything. I just don't want to bail your ass out of jail."

"I'll get mom to do it." he smirked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's not going to be around forever to bail your ass out of shit you get yourself into."

"But you will be."

She playfully creased her eyebrows at him. "Only because I hate you."

"I hate you too." he smiled kissing her again. She pulled away before he could get the chance to think about deepening it.

"I'll see you later." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and left the clubhouse making her way to the cemetery.

* * *

Lacey didn't say much as she sat in front of her mother's headstone. She just wanted to sit there and feel close to her mom again. She still missed and thought about her everyday. She found it hard to believe it had been over a year ago since she lost her. She still had days where her mom was all she wanted, the most recent one being last week when she started thinking about the possibility of being pregnant.

She pulled out her phone to look at the time. She saw she'd been at the cemetery for over an hour. She said goodbye to her mom and stood up. Just as she walked out the gates a man walked up to her, stopping her from going anywhere. He was around Jax and Opie's age. She'd never seen him before. "Hey aren't you seeing Jackson Teller?"

"I'm sure you already know the answer to that." she went to step around when he grabbed her arm. She glared at him trying to pull her arm away. His grip tightened. "Let me fucking go."

"Not until I know you'll give him a message for me."

"I'm his old lady not his messenger. If you want to give him a message, go give it to him yourself." She tried to yank her arm from his grasp again.

He pulled her closer to him. "I already have. Him and that pathetic club he's joined to are dead." He let her arm go, shoving her backwards. She lost her footing and fell, scraping her hands as she landed. She watched the man scared as he walked away. Once he was gone she quickly stood up, rushing to her car and got in, driving back to the clubhouse as fast as she could without being caught.


	19. Fear and Anger

**Probably the longest chapter I've written in a while. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: _Fear and Anger_**

Lacey's car came to a screeching halt as she pulled into the lot. She flew out of her car and into the clubhouse where everyone was sitting around. Most of them looked up when she pushed through the doors in a hurry. Jax stood up and rushed over to her when he saw her looking like she was about to have a panic attack. "What's wrong?"

She held up her hands stopping him from embracing her. He frowned when he saw the blood on her hands and a bruise forming on her upper arm.

"What the hell happened?" he questioned again.

It took her a few moments to answer as she tried to steady her breathing. "I think I know who shot at you."

"What?" he was now confused.

"Some guy came up to me as I left the cemetery. He wanted to give you a message but I told him if he wanted to give you a message he should give it to you himself. He said he already did and that you and the rest of the club are dead." She managed to get out in one breath. Jax looked at her even more confused.

"You wanna slow down and repeat that."

She took a deep breath in and out steadying her breathing even more before she repeated what she said but slower.

Clay was soon beside the couple, hearing what she said. "Did he give you his name?"

Lacey shook her head.

"What did he look like?" Jax asked.

"He was white, tall, reddish brown hair. I didn't get a good look at his eyes but he did walk with a slight limp, like he hurt his leg."

The lines on Jax's forehead creased into a frown as he walked pass her, his eyes darkening with rage.

"Jackson!" She called to him as he left the clubhouse. She wanted to go after him but knew there was no point. She wouldn't be able to stop him from doing what or going where he wanted to. She heard Clay tell Tig and Opie to follow him.

"Come on Love, let's get your hands cleaned up." Chibs guided her to an empty table. She say down as he went to go get the first aid box.

"Did he say anything else happen?" Clay asked standing behind a chair that was opposite her.

She shook her head. "No, he said what I told you and pushed me over. That's it."

He frowned not saying anything and walked away as Chibs came back and pulled a chair closer to her. She winced as the rubbing alcohol made contact with her grazed skin on the heel of her hands. She started biting her nails on the hand he wasn't working on. It was a trait she picked up when she was a kid. She only did it when she was nervous or worried, sometimes it was both.

"He'll be fine. Tig and Opie will drag him back here if he goes to do something stupid."

"He's more than angry."

"He's not angry at you. He's angry with the man and himself."

"Why would he be angry with himself?"

"The guy must've known you'd be at the cemetery if he walked up to you, said what he did and then left. He wasn't there visiting someone dead." He explained. She stopped biting her nails as he took her other hand to start cleaning it. "Your grazes aren't as bad as they looked."

She ignored his remark about her hands. "He was following me." It was more of a statement than a question as realization set in. "What does that have to do with Jax being angry with himself?"

"Because he didn't notice you were being followed. God knows how long for." He starting packing up the first aid box. "Also you got hurt today. He's supposed to protect you. That guy bringing you into it, saying what he said and doing what he did was a real dick move on his part. No one messes with an old lady, even if it's to pass on a message."

"Is this guy going to end up dead?"

He shrugged. "I guess it all depends."

"Depends on what?" She asked curiously.

"Clay's orders."

"What if he wasn't the one that pulled the trigger? What if he was but someone was ordering him too? What if there is more than him? Would you guys take that into consideration?" She questioned.

"What's with the questions?"

"He might not be the guy calling the shots. If he's not it could have been someone else that shot at Jax. He might've been told to follow me and say what he did." She explained biting her nails again.

"We won't know until we find him."

"I'm going to go hide out in Jax's room for a bit." She stood up. "Thanks for cleaning up my hands."

"No problem. You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. It's Jax I'm worried about." she said before she went to Jax's room and climbed onto his bed.

* * *

Jax, Tig and Opie had been walking around the town for the last thirty minutes seeing if they could find someone that matched Lacey's description. He was still frowning. He could see the intimidated looks on the people they walked past but he didn't care. He blocked out half of Tig's rambling and only caught the end when he stopped in front of an alley, frustrated. The guy was clearly an outsider but no one with a limp stood out.

"Are we going to jump him when we see him or have you got something else planned?"

"If we see him." Opie spoke up.

Jax knew it would be very unlikely to find him right now. "He was following Lacey. We know what he looks like now so it wouldn't hurt to try find him."

"Are we going to hurt him if we do?" Tig asked. Opie rolled his eyes. Jax could tell he thought this was pointless but Opie being his best friend, he knew he'd follow him anywhere.

"Did you see how scared Lacey looked? The blood on her hands? The bruise on her arm?" He questioned the two. He was so frustrated, he wanted to kick or punch something but couldn't do it without causing a scene in the middle of town. Causing a scene wasn't what they needed right now. "She was probably thinking of Jesse when he grabbed her. I should have known someone was following her."

"She wasn't your main priority these last couple weeks. You didn't know she was being followed. He could've been following anyone of us and we didn't know." Opie tried to reassure him.

Tig stood with his hands on his hips and looked around. "He could still be following her or anyone of us."

"Fuck." Jax ran a hand over his face knowing Tig was right. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the speed dial for Lacey's number. He waited a couple minutes and hung up when she didn't answer. He tried three more times but still got no answer. He sighed and looked at the other two. "Let's get back to the clubhouse."

Tig and Opie nodded agreeing with him. They walked back to where their motorcycles were parked and went to lead when Tig noticed something.

"Jax," he said getting the younger mans attention. Jax looked at him. "Looks like your fuel lines been cut."

Jax looked down at his motorcycle noticing it'd been tampered with to get to the fuel line which was cut in two different places. His blood was boiling with anger. "I don't give a shit who this fuckin' guy is. I'll kill him myself!"

* * *

Awhile later, Lacey woke up hearing the shower going. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep while waiting for Jax to get back. She got off Jax's bed and headed towards the bathroom stripping off her clothes. Once she got into the bathroom she pulled the shower curtain back and got in wrapping her arms around Jax's waist from behind. She tip-toed placing a light kiss to the back of his neck. She gave him a small smile when he turned around to face her, placing a soft kiss to her lips.

"I'm guessing you didn't find him." she said when they broke the kiss.

"Not today."

"You okay?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, seeing the tense look in his eyes.

"Someone fuckin' tampered with my motorcycle."

"How?" she asked shocked. "Do you think it's the same guy?"

"The fuel line was cut. It seems like it. I don't know if he's targeting the club or just me."

Lacey moved her arms from his neck to around his waist. She placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beating. "You'll find him."

He kissed the top of her head, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't want you going anywhere alone, not until this thing is over."

"You should put a better prospect on babysitting duty then."

"Or I should just do it myself." She could hear the smirk in his voice. She moved her head to look up at him.

"That might be a better idea." She reached up, pulling him into another kiss, not stopping him from deepening it this time.


	20. Interrogation

**Just so you guys aren't confused, this chapter will tie in with the guy that's threatening the club. It'll hopefully all make sense in a few chapters. Anyway thanks to those who reviewed and to answer the question about Tara being in it sorry but she won't be. It'll just over complicate things with what I have planned. Also for Juice fans out there he'll be making a small appearance next chapter as a prospect because I don't know when he actually prospected. And WHHOOOO twentieth chapter.**

**Oh and before I forget. I have started another Jax/OC story. I won't be publishing it anytime soon but would really love for someone to beta it. If your up for the job please let me know. You can PM me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY: ****_Interrogation _**

Lacey was putting away files when her phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. She didn't recognize the number and ignored it. Since the incident with the man at the cemetery last week, she'd been slightly paranoid. The ringing stopped but started again. It happened two more times before she picked it up and answered it. "Whoever this is just leave me alone!"

"Miss Rodes this is Agent Ritcher from the missing persons division of the FBI. I was hoping to ask you a few questions about your boyfriend Jesse Coles." She felt the color drain from her face. There was only one reason why an agent from missing persons was calling her. "I'm here in Charming at the moment. Would you have time to come down to the station? It would be better if we did this in person."

"Um sure. I'm about to take my lunch break. Just let me tell my boss and I'll be there soon." She told him trying to keep the nerves at ease.

"I'll see you soon Miss Rodes." He said before hanging up.

Lacey rushed out of the office and into the garage where Jax and Clay were working. "Can I talk to you two for a minute please?"

"Sure." Clay nodded putting down the wrench he had in his hand.

"Some Agent from missing persons called, wants me to go down to the station and answer a few questions about Jesse." She told them letting her nerves take control now.

"Just what we need." Clay frowned. "It's been what? Nine months?"

Lacey nodded, starting to bite her nails. "Give or take."

"You go answer his questions. If he starts getting pushy ask for a lawyer. I'll give Unser a call, tell him to call our lawyer if you ask for one."  
Lacey nodded again.

"You'll be fine babe, just come straight back here when your finished." Jax told her. She nodded again still nervously biting her nails. He pulled her hand away from her mouth and leaned down giving her a quick kiss. She gave him a small smile when he pulled away. "I'll see you when you get back."

She nodded once more. She walked to her car and got in before driving towards the Charming PD.

* * *

Lacey parked in front of the Charming PD. She sat in her car for a couple minutes gathering enough confidence to get the questioning over and done with. She got out of the car and walked into the building. She stood up at the front desk and smiled seeing the only cop she trusted, chief Wayne Unser. Lacey knew him her whole life. He'd even arrested her once when she was sixteen. She'd been caught along with Jax and Opie smoking dope on school grounds. She got charged with possession and slapped with sixty hours community service after a deal was made. Then a few months later she was arrested with Jax for being drunk and disorderly. For that she was only put in a cell overnight to sober up. Jax had been charged with public intoxication.

"I just got off the phone with Clay. He told me you were coming in." The older man gave her a friendly smile. "I'll let the agent know your here."

"Thanks."

Unser walked into an office that was off the reception area. He came back with a tall, slim man who didn't look a day over 30. His short black hair was spiked up, his eyes were a dark green almost hazel green, and his facial features looked like they were carved from stone. He was wearing the typical FBI dress code, black suit and white shirt. Instead of a black tie he was wearing a horrible dark pink one.

"Agent Ritcher, this is Lacey Rodes." Unser introduced them. Lacey gave him a small but forced smile. He returned the smile with a big one of his own.

"It's nice to meet you Miss Rodes." He said holding his large hand out to him. She put her small hand against his and shook his hand.

"Can we get this over with. I have to get back to work soon. We're busy today." She lied.

"Sure thing, follow me." He led her to an empty interrogation room. They sat down opposite each other. He placed the file he was carrying on the table and opened it up. She watched as his eyes scanned the pages in front of him, muttering something about an apology for pulling her away from work as he set up a recorder to record his questions and her answers. "When was the last time you saw your boyfriend, Miss Rodes?" .

"Ex-boyfriend," she corrected him. "And I haven't seen him since we broke up."

"How long ago was that?"

"Around nine or ten months ago," she told him truthfully.

He looked at her. "What happened to end it?"

"We argued about where I'd been. He beat me, I put up a fight which made it worse and I ended up in hospital. I haven't seen him since he walked out of the hotel room leaving me to bleed to death."

"Where did you go?"

"To the cemetery, both my parents are buried there."

"Do you know where he would've gone, why he'd disappear or if he had any enemies?"

"I thought he went back to LA, he didn't want to come to Charming in the first place." She moved a little in her set. She was surprising herself at how calm she was being. She was freaking out before coming here but now she was actually here she seemed fine. "Everyone seemed to love the act he put on."

"So the day he beat you wasn't the first time?"

Lacey shook her head again.

"What were you two doing in Charming?" he asked looking back down at the file in his hands.

"Two of my closest friends were getting married. We were spending a week here so I could do my maid of honor duties."

"Did your family ever find out that Jesse was beating you?"

"My parents were my only family. They died before Jesse even came on the scene." She frowned. She didn't like it when strangers brought up her parents.

"But your extremely close to the local motorcycle group aren't you?" He asked looking back up. He had a hopeful gleam in his eyes. She didn't know why but had a feeling he wasn't just here to find Jesse. "Your father was a member wasn't he?"

She nodded. "He was. He died before I was born. The club helped my mom raise me. What does the club have to do with Jesse going missing?"

"Some of the members have hefty criminal records," he said like he was trying to point something out. "I wouldn't be surprised if one of them added murder to their list, especially your new boyfriend, Jackson Teller. You are his SAMCRO princess."

"It's old lady, not princess." she glared at him. He smirked at her getting the reaction he wanted. "Jax didn't like him, no one here did because they could see through his little act but that doesn't mean they'd kill him."

"So you do think he's dead?" he asked, the smirk still on his face.

Lacey mentally cringed. His smirk gave her the creeps. "You're the one who's talking like he is."

"Someone doesn't turn up alive after being missing for nine or so months."

"You have little faith then. He could still be alive and you have nothing to prove that he is or isn't. Now if we're done I'd like to go back to work now before my boss decides to fire me."

"Very well. I recommend you stay in town. I might have a few more questions I need to ask you." He said closing the file and turned off the recording machine.

Lacey followed him out of the room and left the prescient not saying anything more. When she walked outside she smiled seeing Jax standing their smoking a cigarette. When she got close enough to him, he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her tight against him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked taking the cigarette from him and placed it between her lips taking a drag from him.

"Gemma wanted me to tell you, you can have the rest of the day off."

"And you came all the way here to tell me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I had to go back to the lot."

"Clay said we can talk about everything tomorrow. He's chasing a lead on the cemetery guy. He told me to make sure you were okay." He smiled.  
She laughed at the last part. "He told you or Gemma told you?"

"Gemma more like convinced him to tell me."

"So what are we going to do for the afternoon after I take a shower because I smell like interrogation."

"I was thinking we could have lunch and then go out by the creek, get away from everything for a couple hours."

"Sounds great to me." She leaned up and placed a quick peck on his lips. Both of them could feel someone watching them. "Let's get out of here."

Jax placed a quick kiss on her lips and took her keys from her when she pulled them out and started walking to her car. She frowned following him. She couldn't wait until he finished fixing his motorcycle.


	21. The Jackpot

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Sorry it's super short but I wanted to leave it with a cliffhanger. If you've read my other stories you'll notice they are my specialty. Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: _The Jackpot_**

Lacey laid on the picnic blanket she'd brought with them to the creek. Her head was resting on Jax's shoulder. Jax was holding her left hand against his chest. She could feel his heart beating under her hand. They'd been at the creek enjoying each others company, neither of them feeling the need to say much. But Lacey sensed someone was watching them. She'd had the feeling since they left Charming PD. She didn't know who it could be but she knew there was someone. She wanted to tell Jax about the awful feeling she had in the pit of her stomach but didn't want to come off more paranoid than she already was.

She laced her fingers through his and moved her head to look at him. He turned his head after she did. There faces were barely an inch apart. "Thanks for bringing me out here."

He smiled. "We haven't been out here in a long time, thought it would be a good idea."

She leaned in, her lips meeting his as she closed the small gap between them. They'd been coming to the creek since Jax got his license just after he turned sixteen.

The ringing of Jax's phone broke them apart. He let out a frustrated sigh as he answered. Lacey leaned in closer to hear who it was. "This better be good."

_"Aye it is. Clay told me to call you. It seems our computer savvy prospect found something."_ Chibs voice came through the other end.

"What did he find?"

_"The sooner you get here the sooner you'll find out."_

"Alright, we're on our way." He sighed before hanging up. He looked at Lacey. "Sorry babe, we gotta cut this short."

"Let's hope whatever Juice has found leads to something." She stood up holding her hands out to him. He held her hands as she helped him up. They walked back to her car, leaving the creek.

* * *

"What's going on?" Jax asked as he and Lacey walked up to Chibs, who was sitting outside when they pulled into the lot. The whole ride back to the clubhouse, Lacey was nervously biting her fingernails and holding Jax's hand as he drove. She could tell he was just as nervous as she was. She laced her fingers through his as they stood there.

"Clay thinks we hit the jackpot." Chibs told him before looking at Lacey. "He wants you to go through what the prospect found."

Lacey nodded. "Does that mean this could be it?"

"Could be."

"I'll go talk to Clay, you go see Juice," Jax told Lacey. She nodded again. He placed a quick peck on her lips before letting her hand go and walked towards the garage.

"You okay, Lass?" Chibs asked when Jax was out far enough not to hear them. She looked down at the ground and gave him a slight nod of her head. Chibs let out a small scoff. "You're a terrible liar, Sweetheart. What's going on in that head of yours?"

She sighed looking up as she ran a hand through her hair. She couldn't keep anything from Chibs. He knew when something was going on. He had a sixth sense when it came to her. Sometimes she hated it and other times she was grateful for it. She avoided looking at him. "I don't know but I have this feeling something bad is going to happen. Ever since I left the station I've had the feeling someone's been watching me and Jax."

"Have you told Jackie-Boy?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to come off even more paranoid than I already am. Especially if it could be nothing."

"With the shit going on lately, it's more than likely something."

"I know," she sighed again.

"Then tell him."

"I will." she nodded then kissed his cheek before walking inside. She walked over to where Juan 'Juice' Ortiz, the newest prospect who was proving himself worthy, was sitting in front of a computer. "What did Clay want me to look at, Newbie?" she asked using the nickname she'd given him. He was the same age as her and originally from New York, the place Lacey always wanted to visit. The two already formed a brother & sister bond even with his awkward social skills.

Juice gave her one of his big smiles that could light up any room. Seeing that smile told her he stumbled onto something big. He stood up walking to the printer that was hooked up to the computer and walked back to her, handing her the pieces of paper. "I managed to print it off. Clay wants me to look further into see what else I can find."

She started to scan the pieces of paper. There was all sorts of information about the three people, a violent criminal record, something about someone being an informant for the Feds, specifically the ATF department. She looked at the last piece of paper to see three photo I.D's. Her eyes went wide in shock and her heart started beating against her chest. She didn't know what to think. She was feeling a whole mixture of feelings - Anger, stupidity, shame and frightened were to name a few. She had no idea of how this could happen.

"Excuse me, I'm gonna... I'll be right back," she mumbled, quickly standing up from her seat. She dropped the pieces of paper, rushing to the bathroom to empty her stomach.


	22. Bad Day

**Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: _Bad Day  
_**

There she was, staring at photo of him. Lacey hoped to never see him again, even on a piece of paper. Jesse Coles wasn't her ex boyfriends name and he didn't work in an office cubical for a call center. He was Marcus Stanley.

Marcus was undercover agent for ATF.

His informant that he'd been working with Jason Ritcher, who's I.D was also on the piece of paper, was the man who grabbed her at the cemetery and filed the missing persons report. The man also just happened to be the brother of Daryl Ritcher.

Daryl Ritcher wasn't an FBI agent like he was making out to be. He'd been kicked out of the academy due to his mental health. After six months at the academy his father died in a fatal car accident. After that he seemed to lose it. He never showed up to classes or training and when he did he was late. He even carried a loaded gun and when asked why he told them he thought someone was after him. The report didn't go into what his relationship with his father was like but Lacey could only guess that they were extremely close. He also had a violent criminal record. He'd been arrested for pulling a gun on someone he thought was following him. He went ended up in a mental institution for assault when he got into a bar fight that had quickly escalated to him almost beating a man to death. He would have got jail time but pleaded insanity. He spent six months in an institution and was released when they thought he was well enough to go back into the community. He also had a long list of minor assault charges that came after his time inside the mental hospital. This man was not only violent, he was insane. There was no connection between him and Marcus apart from Jason.

Jason wasn't like his brother but he was still a criminal. He had a few charges that consisted of owning unregistered firearms, robbery, breaking and entering and a few other charges he'd done two years in prison for. He was also has ties to a club the Sons of Anarchy sold their guns too but wasn't a member.

Everything was one big messed up pile of yarn that needed to be untangled. Lacey and the club still had a lot more questions that needed to be answered.

"You okay, Darlin'?" She heard snapping her out of her trance. She was trying not to let this revelation get the better of her but it was proving difficult. She was still feeling everything she felt when she first saw the photo I.D's.

"I don't know." She said looking up at Jax. "How would you feel if someone you dated turned out to be someone else?"

"Upset, angry, possibly everything else you're feeling." He said sitting in the chair across from her. "Even if we didn't have the best relationship."

She sighed. "This just doesn't all add up."

"We're trying to find answers. We think if we find Jason, threaten him a little, he'll tell is everything."

"Jason's not the one running the show. For some strange reason Daryl is." She agreed with him.

He frowned. "There's a whole lot more to it."

"Including why after nine months no one has come asking questions about Jesse... I mean Marcus' disappearance until now." She said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"And why the asshole thought he could use you to get information." His frown turned into glare.

"What's Clay planning for our crazy wannabe Fed?"

"That's top secret club business."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course it is."

"Come with me." he told her as he stood up. She stood up and followed him back to his dorm room. He walked over to his bed and crouched down pulling a metal box from under it. He open the box and pulled out a a black hand gun. "I want you to carry this with you where ever you go and to use it if you have to. It's unregistered so if you do use it won't come back on anyone."

"What about when I have someone with me?"

"If it's not me or one of the guys it'll be a prospect and I really don't trust any of them except Juice." He held the gun out to her. "You still remember how to shoot a gun?"

"I'm pretty sure I can remember how to shoot. Chibs taught me after all." She said taking it from him, feeling the weight of the cool black metal in her hand. She walked to where her handbag was sitting on his computer desk. She put the gun inside her bag as she picked it up. "You coming home with me?"

He nodded his head and took her hand leaving the clubhouse.

* * *

"You might as well just keep my car," Lacey laughed as they got out of her black BMW. He once again drove took her keys from her without asking and drove them back to her place.

"You know I don't like your driving," he said following her up the footpath to her front door after she grabbed the mail out of her letter box. She had a bit of a heavy foot when it came to driving. She didn't exactly follow the road rules or speed limit.

"Oh harden up, you're an outlaw." She laughed again unlocking the door. They walked inside with Jax closing the door behind them. She started going through her mail and saw she had a letter from her landlady. She opened it and scanned over the piece of paper. "This day couldn't get any fucking worse!"

Jax looked at her confused. "What happened?"

"The bitch has given me a two weeks notice to get out of the house."

"Did she say why?" he asked. He knew she loved this house.

"Because she's a fucking bitch!"

She handed him the letter letting him read it. He read it quickly and looked at her. "She can't kick you out because of us."

She sighed. "Well she is and right now we have too much going on to add this to it. She wants her house back she can have it back. I don't fucking care."

"You can stay with me at the clubhouse. We can put your stuff back in storage until you find another place."

"You don't mind me staying with you?"

"Not at all. I love waking up to you in the morning."

"You just love the morning sex." She poked fun at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her close against him.

"Don't forget before dinner sex." he smirked kissing her. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and walked to her bedroom.


	23. Crash

**Was going to update yesterday but something came up and it wasn't a good day. Thanks to Anon, Maryfigliomeni, Nikki9235 and DibiaseFan1 for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it very much. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE: _Crash_**

Lacey wiped away the last tears that had fallen as she stood up and made her way to the basin and stood in front of it and the mirror. She looked at her reflection seeing her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She quickly fixed the little make up she was wearing and pulled her hair back into a messy bun. She was trying to look like she hadn't spent all her lunch hour crying in the bathroom off her and Jax's dorm-room. She walked back out making her way through the lot, back to the garage office.

It only took Lacey four days to pack, move the things she needs and wants into Jax's dorm-room, and put everything else into a storage unit. She left her landlady a nasty note and the house keys in the letter box when she was all moved out.

In the last week the club had made little progress in finding Jason. For all they knew he could have left town. Clay was starting to make changes to what they have planned.

"Lacey, Can I..." Gemma went to ask her something when she walked in but cut herself off. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," was Lacey's short reply. She didn't want to seem rude but Gemma wasn't the right person to talk to about what was happening.

Gemma gave her a slight frown. "Cut the bullshit Lace, I know when something is wrong."

"You don't need to keep reminding me." The younger woman who was two weeks away from turning twenty snapped at her.

"I know you're under a lot of stress right now but you need to talk to someone instead of bottling it in." Gemma snapped back at her. "Now what happened in the last hour to make you so damn moody?"

"My doctor called." Her hand automatically went to her stomach before she even thought about moving her hand there. She could feel the tears building up once again.

"Oh, she doesn't usually call unless something's come up in your blood work." Gemma said slightly confused. "Did something come back in your blood work?"

Lacey only nodded, feeling her heart that was thumping against her chest, fall to her stomach. The tears were now streaming down her rosy cheeks.

"Baby, you can tell me," Gemma got up from her chair and walked the few steps over to the trembling blonde before pulling her into a tight embrace, letting her cry into her shoulder. Gemma couldn't help but think it was something bad.

Lacey started to calm down when Gemma started to rub her back after a couple minutes of sobbing into the older woman's shoulder. Gemma pulled away only enough for the two women to look at each other. "Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"I... I'm... I'm pregnant," Lacey said then clenched her bottom lip between her teeth to stop it from trembling. She didn't need to be crying again.

"That's it?" Gemma asked slightly shocked. "I thought it was something bad."

Lacey looked at her like she was crazy. "How is this not bad?"

Gemma rolled her eyes. "You're pregnant, not dying."

"Jax is gonna leave me."

"No he won't, he loves you too much."

"He's going to hate me."

"No he won't."

"He's gonna be twenty-two and tied down with a kid he most likely won't want."

"He's not that heartless, Lacey. He loves you and he will love that baby when he gets use to the idea."

Lacey looked at Gemma with wide eyes. "What if he doesn't?"

"I'll kick his ass."

Lacey's bottom lip started trembling again. "I don't know what to do."

"It's quiet here today so why don't you take the rest of the day off."

Lacey nodded. "Okay."

Gemma gave her another hug before pushing her out of the office. She made her way back to the dorm-room and fell onto the bed. She closed her eyes, one hundred and one thoughts still running through her head as she found herself drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Lacey woke two hours later to the feeling of someone running their fingers through her hair and opened her eyes. "Hey," she greeted Jax, giving him a little smile that held no happiness.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked concern flooding his eyes.

"Yeah just not feeling to good today," she partly lied. Physically she felt okay but emotionally she felt like a wreck.

"What's wrong?"

"Just tired and wanting everything to be over with."

Jax took her hand in his and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "Mom said you had a call from your doctor at lunch."

Lacey frowned. She should've known Gemma would say something. "Something came up in my blood work."

"Anything bad?"

She sat up. "Depends on how you look at it."

Jax gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Lacey took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check. She didn't want to become a blubbering mess like she did with Gemma. "I'm pregnant."

Jax sat their looking at her stunned. His grip on her hand loosened but he made he made no move to go anywhere. He was as still as a statue until he finally spoke. "But you took that test a few weeks ago. It came back negative. We've been careful since."

"The doctor said it was either a false negative or too early to tell. I have an appointment next week to check everything." She was surprised at how calm she was being on the outside. Her mind was racing a mile a minute with scenarios that could happen in the next few seconds.

"So you definitely are?" He asked. She nodded. He quickly stood up and paced the room a few times before stopping. "I'm just gonna..." He didn't even finish his sentence before he was out the door leaving her to break down into tears once more.

Once she'd calmed down she scrambled off the bed grabbing her own keys and handbag. She walked out of the room and into the clubhouse. "You're driving," She tossed her keys at the prospect that was babysitting her today and walked out to her car.

The prospect, who's name she didn't bother remembering, followed her out and got in the drivers seat. "Where are we going?"

"Anywhere I don't care."

He nodded turning the key in the ignition and started the car.

* * *

After driving around town for half an hour Lacey told the prospect to make his way out of town. She was getting tired of looking at buildings.

Just as they were leaving town there was a loud bang that sounded like a gun shot. The prospect started swerving. She looked to him panic rising through her. She saw blood flowing from a wound in his neck. He gasping for breath. She quickly took the wheel to try stop the swerving but it was too late. The car crashed and started rolling down the hill.

The rolling felt like it would never stop but eventually did. Lacey could feel blood but in her dazed and confused state of mind she couldn't tell where it was coming from. As her eyes started to get heavy, she looked at the prospect to see his eyes wide open. He wasn't moving and he was no longer gasping for air. She knew he was dead.

As darkness over took her only one thought ran through her head.

_'My baby.'_


	24. Waiting

**I am truly blown away by all the reviews I received for the last chapter. Truly amazed. Thank you guys so much! Now since people seem to think my chapters are too short and I should make them longer - I tried. This has to be the longest chapter I've done. And if it's not enough, you'll just have to deal with it****. Thanks again for all the reviews.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR: _Waiting_  
**

Jax pulled into the lot and took off his helmet seeing a very angry Gemma walking up to him. He sighed knowing what he was in for. It was over an hour ago Lacey told him she was pregnant. He was shocked but not angry with her or hated her. It took two people to make a baby.

"Where the hell have you been?" Gemma scolded as she reached him.

He frowned not wanting to deal with the questioning and lecture she was about to put him through. He already knew he was in the wrong. "Out."

"Out where?"

"It's none of your business." Once he pulled out of the lot he went to the creek not really thinking about where he was going. All he knew was he had to get away to think about everything.

"I'm guessing she told you?"

He nodded.

"And you walked out on her?"

He nodded again and tried to defend himself even though it would be hopeless against his mom. "I had a million thoughts going through my fuckin' head. The only one I could really hear was the one telling me to get out."

"You're my son and I love you but sometimes you can be a real fucking idiot!" She glared at him, her hands were clenched into a fist. Jax could tell she was ready to smack him one. "You need to take responsibility. This baby isn't just Lacey's, it's yours too. Man up and do the right thing because she is going to need you more than she ever has before."

Jax knew his mom was right. He had just as much of a part in the baby's conception as Lacey did. She was his world and he wasn't about to give it up because he was the idiot that forgot to wrap little Jax. "Is she still in my room?"

She shook her head. "She left with the prospect ten minutes after you stormed off."

"I'll try call her." He said a few seconds before Wayne Unser pulled into the lot in his squad car. Wayne stepped out and walked over to him and Gemma. Jax didn't miss the expression on the Chief's face. It was a mixture of panic, sympathy and hurt. "What is it?"

"There's been an accident. Lacey's been taken to hospital. The prospect's dead." Wayne told them.

Gemma's hand flew to cover her mouth in shock, tears shortly followed. Jax got straight back on his motorcycle leaving Wayne to deal with his mother and telling the others. Chibs who had been in earshot of the whole thing wasn't far behind him.

* * *

It only took Jax and Chibs half the time it usually took to get to the hospital. Jax went straight up to the front desk with Chibs behind him. "Can I help you?" A nurse asked them before Jax could speak.

"We're here for Lacey Rodes." He told her. "Has there been any news?"

The nurse looked from Jax to Chibs and back to Jax. "I'm sorry but I can only give information to her family."

"We _are_ her family," Chibs spoke up.

"She's my girlfriend and he's like a dad to her." Jax glared hoping it would intimidate her. Hospital protocol was the last thing on his mind. "Now tell us has there been any news on her?"

She looked scared but stood her ground. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

Jax slammed his hands down on the reception desk causing everyone to look at him. "I don't care who you are, how many kids you have at home that you need to support and what the fucking stupid hospital rules are, if you don't tell me what's happening with my old lady and unborn kid I'll make sure you can never work in this hospital again." He threatened not caring who heard him. The nurse looked terrified.

A male nurse, the same height and build as Jax walked over to them. "Sir you need to calm down. Threatening the staff isn't going to get you what you want."

Jax turned his glare to the man. He let out a sarcastic laugh. "You want me to calm down?" The man nodded. Jax growled at him. "Then go find out what the fuck is going on with my old lady before you end up next to your patients."

The man looked torn between standing his ground and doing what Jax said. He decided to take the easier route and go see what was happening. Jax looked back at the lady. "Has there been any news?"

She nodded still terrified of the fuming blonde. "She was taken straight into surgery when they got here. There's nothing more than that."

Jax nodded and walked into the corridor and sat in a empty seat.

Chibs sat next to him. "She's going to be fine, so is the baby."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it's Lacey. That girl has been through hell the last two years. She's tough."

"Did she tell you she's pregnant?" Jax asked him knowing Lacey always went to Chibs first if she couldn't go to him or if she didn't know what to do.

"It was news to me when I found out a few minutes ago." He said. "When did she found out?"

"Today. She told me and I walked out." He sighed. Guilt was starting to make its way through the panic he was feeling. If he hadn't walked out then maybe she wouldn't have left the clubhouse.

"Don't start that."

"Start what?" he asked frowning at the older man. Chibs knew Jax better thank he thought. He took Jax under his wing when he was prospecting, even when Jax's father died.

"Blamin' yourself. Whatever happened wasn't your fault." He told him. "Focus on blaming the person who put her in here."

"Is that what you're doing?" Jax asked him.

Chibs nodded. "When we find him, they'll be no holding back."

"I have an idea of who's behind this." He frowned.

"I think we all do, son."

They sat in silence as Jax thought about everything that was happening. He couldn't lose Lacey this way. He couldn't lose her any kind of way. He wanted to apologise for walking out on her. He wanted to tell her he'll support her in any decision she made regarding the baby. He wanted to let her know and show her just how deep his love for her is. He'd never felt so strongly for someone. Sure he loved Tara but it couldn't compare to the love he has for his childhood best friend - His soulmate, as cheesy as it sounded. She was his other half. She completed him and now she was most likely fighting for her life for the second time in just over a year.

"Jackson." he heard pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see his mom and Clay rushing over to him. "Has there been any news?"

"Not much. All I got from the stupid nurse is that she was taken straight into surgery."

"What about the baby?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No one's told me anything yet."

"He scared a couple of nurses though." Chibs spoke up.

"Can't blame him. I would've scared them too." Gemma sighed slumping in the chair next to her son. She took his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She was scared for both Lacey and Jax. Lacey's like a daughter to her, always has been. It would kill her just as much as it would her son if Lacey died. "Lacey's a tough bitch. If Jesse or whatever his name is couldn't bring her down, a car accident definitely couldn't."

Jax leaned back resting the back of his head against the white wall as he looked up at the equally white ceiling. You couldn't escape the color being in a hospital.

"But losing the baby could."

"So you've changed your mind about the whole baby thing?"

Jax nodded, looking at her. "Like you said, I need to man up."

Gemma gave his hand another reassuring squeeze and a small smile.

"We need to talk." Jax heard Clay's deep gruff voice say cutting through his moment with his mother. Chibs and Jax stood up and followed him down the hall where no one could hear them.

Chibs spoke before Clay could open his mouth to explain he'd been told. "What did Unser say?"

"Someone shot at the car. The bullet hit the prospect and that's what caused the crash." Clay said looking between the other two men. "Unser said it's more than likely the prospect died before the car stopped rolling. Lacey was unconscious when they arrived at the scene."

"What are we going to do?" Jax asked him.

"Find whoever did this."

"We already know who fuckin' did this." Chibs said frustrated, his anger rising to the surface.

"And we'll find them. Jason can't hide forever." Clay said.

"Why don't we go straight for the main person?" Jax asked, his rage becoming harder to control.

Clay frowned and let out a deep sigh. He to was frustrated with the events. "Because we need to be smart. Daryl's a certified lunatic. He could cause more problems than he already is and the prospects death won't be the first."

Jax glared at him. "What about Lacey if she dies? That'll be two deaths, three including the baby."

Clay didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Jax knew his step-father cared but the club always came first to him so it was only natural for him to only be worried about the club over his Jax's old lady. It annoyed the hell out of Jax. Everyone was more worried about what will happen with Lacey, the girl most of them saw grow into the amazing young woman she is today, while Clay was only worried about how much of this would fall back on the club. To Jax, Lacey and the baby was his first priority.

He shook his head and walked back to his seat sitting down. He heard Chibs and Clay exchange a few words but paid no attention to what was said.

* * *

An hour went by without any news on Lacey's condition. Jax was about to stand up and walk out of the hospital to get some fresh air and have a cigarette when a doctor finally walked up to them holding a clipboard.

"Are you Lacey Rodes' family?" he asked when he reached the small group. It was only Jax, Chib's and Gemma. Clay had gotten a phone call that he needed to deal with.

Jax was the first to stand up and answer him. "Yeah, how's she doing?"

"Once again she's a very lucky woman. Due to the accident she sustained a small internal bleed on her brain. We managed to stop it. She has a little swelling but that should go down in a couple days. She most likely won't wake up until then." He begun to explain Lacey's injuries looking at all three of them with a reassuring look.

Chibs and Gemma let out a sigh of relief at the doctors words. Jax didn't feel so relieved as his mind drifted to Lacey not listening to the doctor continue to talk. He wanted to see Lacey for himself. He wouldn't relieved until she was awake and safe in his arms again.

Gemma's voice soon pulled him back to reality. "Okay, thanks Doc."

"Do any of you have any questions?"

"Did she lose the baby?" Jax spoke up again.

The doctor shook his head. "It doesn't seem like she has but we'll be doing an ultrasound shortly to make sure."

Jax nodded. "Can I go see her?"

"You all can but only two visitors at a time."

"I'll let you and Chibs go see her. I have to get home and do a few things. Call me if you need anything or if anything changes." Gemma told Jax. He gave her a slight nod. She kissed his cheek before picking up her handbag and left the hospital.

Jax looked at Chibs. "You coming?"

"You go be with her, I'll come back tomorrow. If you don't want to call Gemma you can call me." Chibs told him, pulling him into a manly hug and ruffled his hair slightly.

Jax gave him a small smile, "Thanks man." He watched Chibs walk away and turned back to the doctor. "I guess it's just me."

* * *

**This story will be coming to an end soon [but not to soon] and I am planning a sequel. Is there anyone that would like to BETA it? I would greatly appreciate it if someone could. Also is there anyone who writes one shots? I'm trying to find someone that will write me one and I'm having no luck. PM me if you can.**


	25. Waking Up

**Just a quick thank you to those who offered to Beta the sequel. I've already told someone they could Beta it. Also thanks for all the reviews. This chapter is a little shorter than my last chapter. Sorry for the wait, a few things came up that I had to deal with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 25: Waking Up.**

"Baby go back to your dorm room, have a shower and get something to eat." Jax heard his mom's voice. He looked up and saw her walking over to him with a bunch of lilies and light purple iris', Lacey's favorite flowers. It'd be two days since the accident. As much as Jax wanted to help the club look for Jason, he couldn't bring himself to leave Lacey's side. Chibs told him he'd call if anything came up. He looked back to Lacey still lying unconscious in the hospital bed.

"I'm fine."

"You should at least eat." In the last two days he'd only had one meal but that was because Gemma brought him leftovers from last nights dinner.

"I'll be fine." he frowned slightly.

"I'll bring you some food after dinner." She said as she moved behind him and put the flowers on the empty tray stand behind the chair.

"What are you doing here this early?" Jax asked not moving his focus from his old lady. It was only one in the afternoon. Gemma was usually finishing her lunch break and heading back to work.

"I decided to take a longer lunch break and come see how our girl's doing." She placed a hand on her son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. She could feel how tense he was. "Has the doctor been to in to see her today?" .

He nodded. "He's been in twice, he wanted to do a few scans and run a few tests."

"And?"

"There's no more swelling on her brain so she should wake up when she's ready." He said quoting what the doctor told him less than an hour ago.

"What about the baby?"

"There was a little bleeding but baby seems to be fine. Lacey will just have to take it easy for a while."

"That's great news." She was happy her goddaughter and grandchild were going to be okay.

"She's still not in the clear."

"I know, even if she has some permanent damage, she's still the Lacey we know and love. We'll help her the best we can."

Jax nodded and looked up at her giving her a small smile. Once again he knew she was right. She returned the smile and kissed his forehead. He watch as his mom walked over to the other side of the bed. She leaned down and whispered something to Lacey before kissing her head just under her hair line.

"I'm gonna do as you say. I'll go get a shower, something to eat and see where the clubs at." He stood up from his chair and stood closer to the bed. "Can you stay with her until I get back?"

"You don't have to ask."

"Call me straight away if she wakes up."

"You know I will." Gemma reassured him.

Jax leaned over placing a kiss to Lacey's head and left the hospital making his way back to the clubhouse.

* * *

After Jax had a quick shower and something to eat, he went to find someone ask about what was happening. Clay was no where to be found. He found Chibs sitting on the picnic table outside. He pulled out a cigarette as he sat next to the older man. "Got any leads yet?"

Chibs shook his head. "No. For all we know the pricks already left town or he's dead."

"Could be hiding," Jax pointed out.

"No ones been able to hide from is this well."

Jax saw Tig marching over to them, the expression on his face told them something's gone wrong. "Hey just got a phone call from Clay about our fake Feds missing brother."

"What about him?" Chibs asked.

"Clay managed to find out Jason had been squatting in an empty apartment building that's about to be renovated. He went there and found the loser dead, gunshot wound to the head."

"I guess were all going to church this afternoon." Jax sighed frowning. He wanted to get back to the hospital as soon as possible.

"As soon as Clay gets back," Tig informed them.

Jax sighed, the lines on his forehead creasing into a frown. He went to say something when he heard the roar of motorcycles coming down the street. Seeing Clay, Bobby, Piney and Opie pull into the lot, he got up from where he was sitting and walked inside the clubhouse knowing Clay wasn't wanting to waste any more time.

* * *

Lacey could hear machines beeping in a steady rhythm along with a familiar voice talking about how she was going to spoil her grand-baby rotten. The smell of disinfectant and aesthetic didn't help her forming headache. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at the extremely white wall across the room. She let out a small groan closing her eyes. Her brain felt like it was pulsating against her skull as her dull headache turned into a pounding one.

"Lacey?" she heard the familiar voice ask. She now recognized it as Gemma's. She slowly opened her eyes, shifting her head slightly, winching with pain, to look at her godmother. "Oh thank god you're awake. I thought I was imagining things."

"What happened?" her voice was hoarse, her throat dry and scratchy.

"You don't remember?"

Lacey frowned trying to remember how she could have possibly ended up in hospital again. She couldn't bring herself to remember anything after Jax walking out after she told him she was pregnant. "All I remember is Jax walking out."

Gemma wasn't sure how much she should tell Lacey. Deciding to let Jax tell Lacey the major details of what happened. She didn't want Lacey to freak out, delaying her healing process. She gave her the short version. "You were in a car accident, sweetheart."

"My baby?" She asked with a panicked look.

"The baby's fine, you just need to take it easy." Gemma stood up, standing closer to the bed to reassure the young woman.

"Where's Jax?"

"Clubhouse. I made him go get a shower and something to eat." Gemma told her. Lacey went to move her head but stopped as she winced. The pain was starting to become overbearing. Gemma grabbed the buzzer from next to the bed and pressed it. Not even a minute later a nurse appeared in the door way and walked over to the bed smiling.

"It's great to see you awake Miss Rodes. I'm Connie, your nurse for tonight, how are you feeling?"

"Like my heads about to explode." Lacey told her truthfully. Her head hadn't stopped pounding since she woke up. She usually had a high pain tolerance and tried to ignore it, but failed.

"That's normal with brain injuries." Connie said trying to give her a reassuring smile. "I'm just going to check your vitals and then I'll go get you some pain relief and tell your doctor you're awake."

Lacey gave her a small smile to say thanks. She laid still on the bed as Connie quickly but efficiently checked her vitals. The nurse gave her a smile once she was done and left the room.

"I'm going to give Jax a call, I'll be right back." Gemma told her, placing a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.

A few minutes later the nurse returned with the doctor. After checking her over he filled her in on the full extent of her injuries and what to expect. He expressed how happy he was to see she had no permanent damage to her memory. The only thing she couldn't remember was the accident. There was no telling whether she'd remember it or not. Everything else seemed to be healing as well as the doctor expected. Her baby's vitals weren't as strong as they should be for a nine week old unborn infant. But with a little bed rest until she's cleared, Lacey should have a fairly normal pregnancy and carry to full term.

Connie gave Lacey some pain medication that wouldn't harm the baby and took a few tubes of blood from her before leaving the room. After answering a few of her questions, her doctor also left, leaving her alone once more.

Lacey could feel her eyelids start to become heavier as the pain medication started to work. She let out a small yawn as her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

An hour passed by before Lacey woke up again feeling no pain, her pain medication still in effect. She could feel someone in the room with her. His presence was familiar. She opened her eyes and turned her head to see Jax sitting in the chair next to her bed. He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and hands under his chin. He looked deep in thought. "Jackson." She said softly in almost a whisper, getting his attention.

He looked up and gave her a small smile. "Glad to see you're still with me Darlin'," he said as he stood up moving closer and sat on the edge of the bed. He took her hand in his.

She returned the smile with a small one of her own. "I always told you I wasn't going anywhere."

"I'm sorry for walking out on you, I know I shouldn't have."

"There must've been a thousand and one thoughts running through your head."

He gave her his signature smirk, his lips curving up at one corner of his mouth. He had his usual twinkle in his eyes. "I've managed to lower it down to five hundred and one." The smug expression left his face as he turned serious. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"It's a good thing you don't have to find out." She reassured him. "I love you, Jackson Teller."

"I love you too." he replied. He closed the gap between them pressing his lips softly to hers. He pulled away placing his large hand across her stomach. "And our kid."

Lacey smiled covering his hand with her's, linking their fingers together.

* * *

**About one shots - If there is anyone who can write me one PM me. I do write one shots in return.**


	26. Back Home

**Sorry in advance if this chapter is disappointing. It's a more of a fill in chapter and I needed a way to incorporate a thing or two. Anyway, you know what to do. And thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: _Back Home_**

After another three days in hospital, having tests after tests done to make sure her brain was functioning normally and making sure the baby's vitals were getting stronger, Lacey was allowed to go home. She couldn't be happier about getting back to the real world even if it consisted of a psychopath FBI reject. She had enough faith in the guys she'd grown up with to get the job done, whatever that job would be. They didn't seem to have much right now.  
She stood out of bed winching slightly. She was still a little tender and stiff from the accident, staying in bed ninety percent of the day since she'd woken up and the days she was unconscious.

"You okay?" She heard Jax's voice ask. She looked up to see him walking over to her placing her bag that had a clean outfit in it on the bed. She was surprised to see him. He'd told her that Gemma would pick her up and bring her back to the clubhouse because he had something to do with the club.

She nodded as he wrapped his arms around his waist. She loved the feeling of his arms around her even more than she use to. "Yeah, just a little achy in the legs. Where's Gem?"

"Something came up at the office."

"What about your secret plans with the guys."

Jax rolled his eyes, letting out a small sigh. "Clay's postponed them until he thinks we're seems you coming home today has been a distraction for some of us."

It was Lacey's turn to roll her eyes. She knew Clay sometimes had a flair for the dramatics but she knew her homecoming wasn't that big of a deal. The guys heads were a hundred per cent in whatever they had planned. Jax even looked happy that they were going to do something. He never told Lacey what Clay planned but she could see it in his eyes. That same little spark had disappeared now.

"Do you think he's stalling?"

"I don't know what to think. I just want something to fuckin' happen, better yet the pyscho Fed six feet under."

"Let's go bust me out of here," she said giving him a small smile, "then we can go get real food."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled letting her go. He picked up the bag and handed it to her. "Do you need help?"

She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss before walking into the small bathroom joined to her room. She got dressed as quick as she could not wanting to spend any more time than she had to in the hospital. She walked back out of the bathroom to see Jax walking back into the room.

"I just signed your release papers," he told her taking the bag from her. "You're a free woman again."

She smiled taking his hand and held it as they walked out of the hospital. She was hoping it would be the last time she'd be in hospital for more than an hour until the baby was born. Jax was hoping the same thing also.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Lacey asked as her and Jax sat in the local family diner after ordering their meals and drinks. They came straight here after leaving the hospital in Lacey's brand new car - a brand new black 1999 Chevrolet Cavalier four door sedan. The accident had completely totaled her other car. It was no longer road worthy or fixable in Jax's eyes. The car even had black leather interior.

It took a while for Jax to choose the Cavalier but he wanted it to be safe not only for Lacey but their baby too when he or she arrived. It also had all the space they'd need. Lacey already loved the car even though Jax wouldn't let her drive it just yet.

"We should get our own place before the baby's born. We can't exactly raise the kid living at the clubhouse." he said.

"Together?" She looked at him surprised. She wasn't expecting that answer. He never seemed to fail at surprising her.

"Of course. When you lived in that house I was either there or you were at the clubhouse. The only time we didn't stay with each other was when I was on a run." he pointed out. She nodded her head. He was right. He was at her house most nights and she spent the occasional night with him at the clubhouse unless he was on a run to where ever they had to deliver. "We'll just need a house since you have all the furniture."

"Why don't we just sell all my furniture and buy new stuff, start over?"

"Are you saying you want to?"

She nodded her head as their meals and drinks were placed in front of them. She picked up a couple french fries and ate them. "We do need a house to raise the baby in and we do need to get out of the clubhouse."

Jax smiled and leaned over, giving her a brief kiss before he started eating his meal. They continued to make small talk about the baby and what area they should move to as they ate their meals.

* * *

Finally making it back to the lot after lunch, Lacey walked into the garage greeting everyone. Gemma and Tig were the first ones to hug her. Clay stayed back but gave her a small smile and asked how she was. Chibs waited until Gemma stopped making a fuss over Lacey before walking over and embracing the young woman. He hugged her longer than the others did, happy his girl was home. "You can't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?"

Lacey nodded as they pulled apart.

"How are you and the kid?" he asked. Lacey raised her hand and placed it on the bump that was slowly starting to form.

"Still alive and healthy." she said referring to the baby. "But I still have a little healing to do."

He pulled her into another hug, whispering into her ear. "You know where to find me if you need anything."

When he let her go she walked out of the garage and into the clubhouse. She didn't know where Jax had disappeared to. She could feel her excitement about being back with everyone start to drain as she started feeling tired. She wanted to go lay down. She walked into the dorm room she shared with Jax and smiled seeing him in there changing his shirt which he'd managed to spill his drink over.

She walked over to the bed and laid down, getting his attention. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Just a little tired. Doctor said it might take a few days for my energy to fully restore it's self."

"You should get some sleep before tonight."

She looked at him confused then remembered it was Friday, SAMCRO's party night. Tonight was also the night they were keeping an eye out for new prospects. Now she was remembering the prospect that was with her in the accident. She couldn't remember exactly what happened to cause the crash but she remembered the prospect she was with. Guilt started to set in as she thought about him. She never bothered to remember his name or get to know him. She felt like a bitch. She'd been with him when he died and all she could remember was that he idolized Jax. The prospect looked up to Jax and would do anything for him, including protecting her. She got him killed.

Being wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't seen or felt Jax lay down next to her until he pulled her against him so they were face to face. She didn't even realize she was crying until she felt his thumb wipe away the few stray tears leaving stains down her cheeks.

"You can't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

His words offered little comfort to her. It wasn't the way he said it and it wasn't what he said. In her mind it was her fault. "I made him drive me around."

"You didn't know he'd be shot or you'd be in an accident. What happened is not your fault in anyway. You couldn't have known what would happen." He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes as his hand moved around her waist and started rubbing her lower back.

"I didn't even remember his name. I never got to know him properly, like I have with Juice." She cried leaning forward resting her head on his chest. "He looked up to you and would do anything for you even if it meant looking after your stupid old lady and I just treated him like another prospect."

"His name was Tracey but we called him Ace. He was starting to prove himself loyal and trustworthy. He was smart, he had a sarcastic sense of humor, very persistent and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. He was a good kid and a real asset..." Jax trailed off knowing it's what Lacey wanted to hear. "He had his flaws just like everyone else. He looked up to me because I was the only one willing to give him a chance. I had to convince Clay. I gave him the opportunity he wanted -"

"And I ripped it away." she mumbled.

"Daryl ripped it away and he's going to pay for that as well almost killing you and our baby." He kissed the top of her head. "He won't get away with it."

"I still want him to answer a few things."

"I'll make sure you get them."

She moved her head to look at him, their blue eyes connecting. "Make sure he feels the pain he's put everyone through, especially Ace and his family."

He nodded his head. "You know we will."


	27. Bar Fight and Crying

**Updating once again. Once again thanks to those who reviewed. I didn't think I'd get this done today due to personal stuff I had to deal with. But here we are. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN: _Bar Fight and Crying._**

SAMCRO's weekly Friday night party had kicked off two hours ago. Lacey was sitting with Donna and Gemma as the two older women chatted on about babies. It was starting to bore her. She was excited and happy about having a baby but hearing baby talk for two hours really did do her head in.

"I'm gonna look for Jax," she interrupted them as she stood up. She walked away before they could protest.

She soon found Jax sitting on one of the couches and frowned when she saw the crow-eater she hated more than anything sitting extremely close to him, trying hump his leg and shove her silicon boobs in his face face. Jax was trying to ignore her but she wouldn't take the hint.

Caydence, as she was known by to everyone, started the feud between her and Lacey back when she became a crow-eater. Lacey was only sixteen at the time but Caydence hated the attention the girl got from everyone. She always treated Lacey like she was dirt under her 6 inch heel boots hoping Lacey would take a hike one day.

When Lacey had the blow out with Jax and went to college, she took it as an opportunity to try and get Jax and become his old lady. Her attempts failed. She was one crow-eater he never took to his dorm room. Even with all the countless woman going back there Caydence knew there was only one girl on his mind. She started hoping Lacey would never return but when she did she knew her game was over. It didn't stop her from trying though.

Lacey never took the trailer trash Barbie's crap. She always made sure to put her back in her place when it came to Jax. It never led to anything violent until now. Lacey wanted to rip out her fake blonde hair extensions and that was exactly what she was going to do.

She stormed over to the blonde, her dark curls bouncing around her shoulders. She reached for a clump of peroxide blonde hair and extensions and yanked her away from Jax making sure to pull out an extension or two.

"Get the hint you fuckin' bitch, he doesn't want your whore ass." She yelled over the music, pushing her away.

Caydence fell to the floor glaring up at Lacey before standing up, straightening her close and getting in the younger woman's face. "He's only still with you because he knocked you up. Maybe he's finally sees the whore_ you _actually are."

A flash of anger went through the raven beauty's eyes. She reared her arm back before slamming it into Caydence's face knocking her back. Caydence managed to turn landing her palms on the table to steady herself so she wouldn't fall flat on her ass again. Her nose was starting to gush blood. Lacey had a satisfied smirk on her face knowing she'd broken Caydence's nose.

She ignored the audience around her as she stepped closer to Caydence, pulling her head back and leaning down slightly to talk into her ear. "I would tell you to try get your surgeon to fix that but then again he couldn't fix your face."

Caydence glared at her again and went to move to get a punch in but Lacey slammed her face down on the table before she got the chance to. Lacey felt arms wrap around her waist.

"You go near him again and I will kill you!" She yelled at her as who ever had their arm wrapped around her started pulling her away.

Once they were outside and away from everyone she looked at the person who pulled her away. Jax was looking back at her with concern in his eyes. His arms moved from around her waist to her hips. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"Did she hit you?"

She frowned shaking her head. "I didn't give the bitch a chance to."

"As hot as that was you can't be getting into bar fights. Not with your injury and definitely not being pregnant." He tried scolding her but failed miserably. He'd never seen Lacey so angry about a girl trying to put the moves on him. Sure she had a little jealous streak in her but she usually just rub their relationship in the other women's faces. He had to admit her violent streak was a turn on and he was very turned on right now.

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't going to stand by and watch her rape your leg like the dog she is."

"You skipped the rolled up newspaper and went straight for hitting the nose."

"She had to learn somehow that you're mine." She said as he pulled her closer. "And you're not complaining, I can feel your boner through both our jeans."

He smirked tilting his head down to kiss her but as soon as his lips touched hers he pulled away. "Lets blow this party go somewhere more private."

"Like where?"

"The cabin." he grinned.

"Can't get more private than that. How many have you had to drink?" she asked.

"Only a few. I didn't want to drink to much tonight in case something happened." One of his hands instantly went to her belly without him thinking about it. She knew what he meant. Even though she was in the clear, she couldn't help but have the same concerns as him when it came to the little human being growing inside her.

"You can drive,"

After retrieving her keys from the dorm room she threw them at Jax as they walked to her car. He unlocked the doors and they both got in. Turning on the ignition he ignored the throbbing pain of his erection and started the drive towards the cabin.

* * *

As soon as Lacey closed and locked the cabin door behind them, Jax had her pinned up against it, kissing her. The kiss was filled with the lust he'd been holding in since he saw her kick Caydence's ass at the clubhouse. A small moan vibrated against their lips as her hands ran under his shirt feeling every curve and scar as the lust and passion grew between the both of them.

"Jax," she said, while letting out a breathy sigh, pulling away from him slightly. Her eyes met his beautiful and dreamy blue eyes. She couldn't resist those eyes, never had been able to, and he knew it. A small smirk creeping back up on his face. "Fuck it, just kiss me again." She muttered pulling him back to her. Jax happily obliged, locking his lips with hers again.

The kiss held more lust than their last one. Their tongues fighting for dominance until Jax moved his perfect lips from hers and started trailing kisses down her neck. She let out a small moan when his lips brushed against the sensitive part in the crook between her head and right shoulder. It sent a tingling sensation through her body. He smirked against her skin, her moan music to his ears.

He pulled away as he grabbed the bottom of her tank top and lifted it up over her head and arms, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He looked at her slender torso and lace covered bust, taking in the sight before him. He could never get sick of looking at his old lady.

She went to cover up her recent scars, the wounds she received in the accident. Jax knelt down removing her hands from covering herself. To him she was a work of art, scars and all. He gently ran his fingers over her longest scar It was around three centimeters long and the only one apart from the incision on her head, that needed stitches.

He removed his fingers from the scar and placed a light kiss to it. The sensation that ran through her body as he done the same thing to each scar was intense. He had never been this gentle with her before. She could feel the passion and love between them. She could felt tears start to build up in her eyes as he moved higher and higher kissing every scar on his journey back up to her lips. Even though two and a half weeks had gone by since the 'accident'. It still ran fresh in hers and Jax's mind.

Jax stood back up, locking eyes once again with the mother of his child, the love of his life. He wiped away her tears and pulled her into his chest as she silently cried into his shirt. He placed his chin on the top of her head, holding her as tight as he could without hurting her. He knew the crash was effecting her more than she let on.

He picked her up and took her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed. He laid with her, continuing to hold her as her sobs started to subside and her breathing started to steady. He looked down to see she'd fallen asleep. She hadn't been sleeping well since she woke up at the hospital. Even though she didn't say anything, he knew she was having nightmares.

After a few minutes of making sure she wasn't going to wake up, he got off the bed. He slipped his shirt off and put it on Lacey before taking off her jeans and putting her under the blankets. He stripped off down to his boxers and got into bed, pulling her back to him. He kissed her head and closed his eyes letting himself drift off to into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	28. Concerns and Drama

**Thought I should add in more about the baby. Once again thanks to the few people that reviewed the last chapter. Hope everyone will enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT: _Concerns and Drama._**

Jax woke up looking over at Lacey's side of the bed and smiled seeing her still asleep. Since the night they spent at the cabin she'd been sleeping a little better than she had been since the shooting and crash. Her nightmares didn't seem so frequent. He also liked being able to wake up before her, knowing she was safe in bed with him. He shifted closer to her, his chest against her back as he snaked his arm over her waist. He felt her body tense up a little but relax when he placed his hand on her growing belly.

She was finally at the twelve week mark. The doctor told them once she reached the end of the first trimester and moved into the second one, the risk of miscarriage and birth defects dropped drastically but there was a slight chance it could happen, especially with Jax's family flaw. There was still a high risk their baby could be born with a congenital heart defect. His mother had it, he had it when he was born and his younger brother, Thomas, died from it when he was six years old.

Passing on the family flaw was always at the back of his mind. He saw the struggles and heartache his parents and younger brother went through because of it. It killed his mom and dad when Thomas died. He couldn't imagine how he'd feel if he lost his own child. He already almost lost him or her once and he or she wasn't even born yet.

His thoughts were interrupted when Lacey started to stir. He smiled when she faced him, their blue eyes connecting. She smiled back at him. He leaned forward placing a soft kiss to his lips.

She ran a hand through his long hair pushing it out of his face when the kiss broke. "How long have you been awake?"

"Not long." He said and kissed her again rolling her onto her back, hovering over her.

Her arms went around his torso pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his hips, resting her feet on his upper thighs. Her pregnancy hormones were taking over and Jax loved it every moment of it.

Their lust filled moment was soon interrupted when there was a knock on the door. Lacey let out a frustrated groan as Jax broke the kiss when the knocking got louder and more urgent. He got out of bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and answered the door. He frowned seeing Jayden, the newest prospect, standing there looking slightly intimidated and scared.

"What?" Jax asked him when he didn't say anything.

"Cl-Clay wants to-to see you in the garage." Jayden stuttered.

"Is it important?"

He quickly nodded his head making Jax let out a frustrated sigh. He closed the door on the prospects face and went over to his dresser to get out a clean set of clothes.

"Was that Jay?" Lacey asked him as she sat up, watching him get dressed.

"Yeah. You been getting to know the new guys?" Jax smiled walking over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he put his sneakers on. He knew she was especially after what happened with Ace. She was making sure she remembered their names even though they weren't hard to forget.

She sighed even though she knew he was only messing with her in a joking way. "Before the new guys there was only Juice and Ace but I never bothered getting to know Ace and look what happened."

"Now there's Juice, Jay and Kennedy." He said looking at her. "Jay and Kennedy aren't going to die if you don't bother to remember their names or favorite color."

"You know it helps put my mind slightly at ease," She pointed out as she sat up. "Now get out there before Clay sends Jay back."

He smiled leaning in to kiss her once more before standing up and leaving the room.

Lacey laid back down resting her hand on her belly. She had an appointment this afternoon with her OB/GYN doctor. She was having her twelve week scan. She was excited to see how the baby was doing but nervous at the same time. She had the same worries as Jax did about the congenital heart defect. Her doctor had told her that there was no telling if there was anything remotely wrong until the baby got bigger. Sometimes it could show up in the scan and sometimes it took until the baby is born to realize. She knew how Jax felt about it. Guilt was already starting to show in his features when they talked about their baby possibly having the genetic flaw.

After an hour of laying in bed thinking over the different ways the appointment could go today, she got out of bed, had a quick shower and got dressed into a white tank top and a peach colored floral skirt that flowed to an inch above her knees. She tucked the tank top into her skirt and put one of her black belts on. She pulled on her leather jacket and favorite pair of black leather ankle boots. She wore her mom's ring on a chain around her neck along with the necklace Jax's had gotten her custom made when she graduated High School, that is as far as it went with jewellery. She didn't put any make up on. She pulled her dark raven hair into a ponytail hiding the patch of hair that was slowly growing back. Just before finding out she was pregnant she'd changed her hair color back to it's natural raven color.

Once she was ready she grabbed her handbag and left the dorm room, searching for Jax. She found him outside with Tig sitting on the picnic table, a cigarette between his lips. She was really starting to die for one but being pregnant she wanted and needed to quit. When she craved one she remembered her reason's for quitting. She wanted a healthy baby and with a heart defect looming over their heads she didn't know if that's what she'd get. She didn't want to add to it by smoking.

"Look at you all dressed up." Tig smiled looking her up and down when she stood in front of them.

"I'm hardly dressed up." she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I've been wearing sweatpants and Jax's shirts for the last week, I thought I should put in a little effort since

I'm not hanging around here all day."

Jax stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look fuckin' beautiful in anything you wear."

She blushed and gave him a small smile before changing the subject. "We should go get some lunch before we go to see how bubs is doing."

"About that, I can't go. Clay wants me to go with him to sort out some new deal."

She frowned rolling her eyes. Ever since everyone found out she was pregnant, Clay had become distant with her. She didn't miss the looks of disapproval he gave her when her and Jax were around each other. "Of course he does."

"Ma said she'll take you."

"Alright, what about the houses we're meant to check out after the appointment?" she asked.

He cringed slightly knowing she wasn't going to like the answer. "Mom's going to go with you for those too." She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like we're in this together or anything." She said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"I'd come with you if I could but Clay needs me with him." He tried defending himself.

"I need you with me too!" Her voice started to rise. "In case you've forgotten I'm carrying your damn child and it was your idea about us finding a house together!"

"I haven't forgotten anything! I do have other commitments. Today it's with the club so get the fuck over it and go to the stupid appointment you so desperately want me to go to!" His voice was starting to rise also. Their argument was starting to attract some attention. "This is one fucking meeting, we still have other hospital appointments I can go with you to."

Lacey felt tears building up in her eyes as she looked at him shocked. He'd never spoken to her like that, no matter how much pressure Clay was putting on him or how mad she got at him. He never raised his voice at her like that, not since they officially got together. Her shocked expression turned into a glare. "You can go fuck yourself."

She turned on her heel and walked over to her car. She got in and drove away before anyone could stop her. Jax was suddenly over taken with regret and guilt as he watched her leave.

* * *

**Next chapter will involve Jax making it up to Lacey, I'd love to hear your suggestions on how he should. Daryl will make an appearance again to. **

**Also I have just started a one-shot request account. The link to it is on my profile if you want to check it out.**


	29. Threats

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it. It seems a couple of you have the same idea I did of how Jax could make it up to Lacey. So I'm going to go with that plan. I've decided to make that the next chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE: Threats.**

"You want me to be there when you tell him?" Gemma asked Lacey as they sat in Gemma's SUV. After Lacey cooled off a little she went back to the lot to tell Gemma she was ready to go. Jax already left with Clay to go wherever they had to. Her scan didn't go any of the ways she thought of a few hours ago. Now she had to tell Jax what happened.

She sighed. "I can do it on my own."

"Okay."

They both got out of the SUV and made their way to the garage. Lacey was surprised to see Jax and Clay already back, working in the garage. She nervously walked up to Jax getting his attention, trying to think of a way to tell him. "Can I talk to you?"

"Is it important or an apology?" She heard Clay ask from where he was standing on the other side of a car they were working on.

"It concerns your grandchild so yeah it's important." She frowned at him. She walked out of the garage with Jax hot on her heels.

He reached out grabbing her arm gently and pulled her around to face him before they reached the clubhouse doors. When she looked at him he could see her eyes were glazed over like she was about to cry. He could feel the panic start to rise through him. It took a lot for Jax to panic but this was his baby and his old lady. "Whats going on with the baby?"

"I don't know yet." She started to explain to him about what her doctor told her. "The baby's heart beat shouldn't sound as weak as it did. I have an appointment next week for another scan. If it hasn't picked up then she's going to send me for tests to see whats happening even though she said it's still too early to tell."

He sighed frowning. "We can't seem to catch a break, can we?"

Lacey shook her head as tears continued to threaten to fall. Jax went to hold her but she pulled back still angry with him. "I'm gonna lie down for a bit, I have a headache." She walked passed him into the clubhouse and went to their room.

Jax headed to the office hoping to talk to his mom. He found her already sitting back behind the desk. He sat down on the seat on the other side of the desk. She looked up at him before looking away, not saying anything.

"You're not going to yell or curse at me for being an asshole?" Jax asked her raising an eyebrow at how quiet she was being.

"No point in telling you when you already know you are."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

He sighed. "She wouldn't want to hear it."

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Then show her."

"How?" He asked not having a clue to show Lacey how sorry he was. The only way he knew how would be make up sex but that would be a little hard since she won't let him touch her.

"You're smart, you'll figure it out."

"Thanks for the help." He said with a sarcastic tone as he stood up.

"Just get back to fucking work." She playfully frowned at her son. Jax gave her a smile before walking back into the garage and back to helping Clay with the car they'd been working on.

"Everything okay with the baby?" Clay asked breaking the silence between the two of them.

"Hopefully." Was Jax's short reply.

"What's happening?"

"Something that shouldn't be happening came up in the scan. It's nothing to worry about right now." The last past was a lie. What was happening with the baby was now embedded on his mind.

He couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of losing his baby and how much it would tear his old lady apart. In the short time it's been so far, she grew more use to the idea of becoming a parent than he had. He was still freaking out about whether he'd be a good dad or not. He had constant reassurance from from Lacey and mom that he'd be the best dad he could be.

It didn't stop him from thinking if the kid would be better off without him. The baby wouldn't have to grow up knowing the life he'd come to know. It wouldn't be pulled into a life of crime whether it was committing it or assisting in it. He didn't want this life for his kid.

But his own selfish reasons got in the way. He was loyal to the club his father created. He wasn't going to leave his legacy behind. He'd almost lost Lacey too many times to let her go, even if it would protect her and the kid. He didn't want to lose her by making her leave.

* * *

Lacey could hear her phone ringing as sleep finally started to consume her. She let out a huff as she reached over and picked it up. She sat up, answering her phone, holding it up to her ear. "Lacey speaking."

_"You're like a goddamn fucking weed, aren't you?"_

It didn't take much for her to recognize the voice of Daryl Ritcher. She decided to pretend to not know who it was. "I prefer to be called a flower, who is this?"

_"You know exactly who I am."_

"Agent Ritcher?"

_"Come on sweetheart, you know I'm not an agent."_ she could hear the smirk on his face. _"Call me Daryl."_

She got off the bed and walked out of the room, making her way outside. "What do you want?"

_"Thought I'd congratulate you on the baby. I bet Jackson was really surprised."_ Lacey could hear the smirk on his face. _"I wonder what will happen if he starts thinking the baby isn't his."_

"Do really think he's stupid enough to think that?" she asked frowning as she placed a hand on her bump. Daryl was playing games with her. She had never cheated on Jackson and they'd been together a few months before she even got pregnant.

_"No he's not but you have no idea of how convincing I can be."_

"He'll never believe a crazy son of a bitch like you like you."

_"I'M NOT FUCKING CRAZY!"_ He yelled down the phone before he stated in a calmer tone. _"I'm still in Charming so watch your fucking back. You might just end up dead next time."_

"Is that a threat or are you warning me?"

_"Consider it both."_ he said hanging up before she could say anything more.

She scrambled off the bed and rushed outside to the garage where Jax and Clay were. She didn't want to sound scared on the phone. She knew that would be giving Daryl what he wanted. "He's still here. He just called me."

"Who?" Jax asked frowning.

"Daryl."

"What did he want?" Clay asked.

"He said he's still in town and that I should watch my back because I could end up dead next time." She could feel her eyes glazing over for the third time today. She didn't stop Jax from pulling her closer to him this time. She clung to his t-shirt.

"I'll get Juice to look at her phone see if he can trace the call to where it was made. He has to be around here somewhere. We'll get something done." Clay said to Jax who nodded. He took Lacey's phone out of her hand and handed it to Clay. Clay walked away to see what Juice could do, leaving the couple alone.

Jax pulled back so he could look at her. He tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "You okay?"

"I will be once everything is finally over."

"We'll get him."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "That's what you said a month ago and look what happened, he almost fucking killed me. Then when he did nothing you all gave up, thinking it was over." Her voice started to raise again and the stress from everything started getting to her. "I don't want to end up in hospital again, Jackson. I can't lose our baby! I can't -"

"I know, we'll catch him this time. I'll make sure of it." He cut her off pulling her back against him, holding her close as she started to cry. She was making progress with in her recovery, mentally. This on top of what was happening with the baby was setting her back.

Once she started to calm down, he looked at the clock on the wall across from where they were standing. He kissed her head and let her go. She still held on to her shirt. "Go see mom, she'll probably want you to help with dinner tonight. I'll see you then."

"Where are you going?" She asked him confused. She was still angry with him about this morning but she needed him. He made her feel safe.

"I need to fix something, I'll be done before dinner."

"Okay," She let go of his shirt and stepped back. "Please come back safe and in one piece."

"You know I will." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. When he pulled away he watched her walk into the office before getting on his motorcycle and left the lot.


	30. Temporary Home

**Sorry in advance if this chapter sucks. Next chapter should be better. Thanks to those who reviewed that last chapter. I hope your prepared for mushy-ness. If it's too mushy I apologize, I tried not to make it too romantic.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY: ****_Temporary Home_**

Jax walked into his mom's kitchen, his big wide grin going from ear to ear. He said hi to Gemma, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked up from the potatoes she was cutting as he leaned against the counter with a bunch of flowers in his hand. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Where have you been and what's with the flowers?"

"I needed go sort something out and these are for Lace." he told her.

"Is that your way of making it up to her?" she asked.

"Part of it. Where's Lacey?"

"In the guest bedroom. She said she had a headache so I told her to go lay down."

"You don't mind if her and I leave a little earlier than we usually do?" He asked her.

"It's up to you two. Why?"

"I have something I want to show her."

"You going to tell me what it is?" She asked.

"Not until after I've shown her, now if you'll excuse me, I have flowers to give to someone," he said before making his way out of the kitchen. He said a quick hi to the guys as he walked into the living room.

"Awe Jackson, you shouldn't have," Tig teased seeing the flowers the young blonde was carrying.

"Fuck off," Jax sent him a playful glare while giving him the middle finger as he continued on his way to the guest bedroom.

He opened the door, stepping inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to the bed and sat on the edge looking down at his old lady. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was steady indicating she'd fallen asleep. He leaned forward kissing her forehead and ran a hand through her hair. She stirred as she slowly woke up, locking eyes with him.

"You're here." She said giving him a faint smile.

He returned the smile. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better now. Headaches almost gone." She said moving to sit up.

"That's good." He smiled. "So the florist didn't have your favorite flowers. I got you these ones instead." He said holding up the bouquet of deep red, almost black, roses.

She looked from him, to the flowers and back at him, surprised. He'd never bought someone flowers before. He didn't buy flowers for Tara when they went on what he classed as dates. He didn't even buy flowers for his mother on Mother's Day. Seeing him with a bunch of flowers in his hand to give to someone would shock anyone who knew him.

"You shouldn't have Jax."

"I wanted to. I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning, I was out of line and shouldn't have said what I did." he apologized. She could hear the sincerity in his tone.

"It's okay, I know Clay's been pressuring you to step up now he's thinking of making you V.P."

"That's still no excuse."

"You're lucky that I love you, Jackson." She leaned forward kissing him.

"I am lucky," he mumbled against her lips as he returned the kiss. He soon pulled back smiling. "I have something I want to show you after dinner."

"Babe, I've already seen your dick. I'm sure I'm gonna keep seeing it too." She teased.

"Ha-ha you should be a comedian." He said sarcastically.

"I should but I'm stuck being someone's old lady and wouldn't have it any other way." She smiled. "Can't you show me it now?"

"My dick? No, right now." he joked earning a punch in the shoulder.

"That's not what I meant."

He laughed. "I know but mom will kill us if we leave now."

She sighed. "I don't even know if I can eat dinner. The smell of it is making me nauseous."

"Go get in the car, I'll go talk to mom."

She nodded and got off the bed with his help. She went outside telling everyone she needed fresh air and got into her car waiting for Jax to come out.

Jax walked back into the kitchen where Gemma was putting the last of the food into the oven. "Hey Ma, I'm taking Lacey home, she's still not feeling too good."

"Do you want me to bring some food over to the clubhouse later on?"

"No. We'll just pick something up on the way there."

"Okay baby, call me if you two need anything, even if it's not food."

"You know I will." He smiled. They kissed each other on the cheek before Jax walked outside. He got into the drivers seat and took Lacey's keys when she handed them to her. He started the car and drove off in the opposite direction to the clubhouse. Lacey looked at him confused.

"I thought we were going home."

"We are, our new home."

"You got us a house?" She asked, her eyes widening in shock as she continued to look at him.

"It's not the perfect house and could use a little work but it's ours and we can make it our home." He said ending the short drive when he pulled into the driveway of a one story house. The house was an ugly light brown, the lawns weren't mowed and the flowers were dying.

They got out of the car and walked to the front door. "You bought this? How?" She questioned as be pulled two keys out of his pocket. "You're only 23."

He laughed. "You don't need to be a certain age to buy a house, you just have to have the money."

"How did you get the money?"

"You might not believe me but I've actually been saving."

"You bought this today? How did you manage that?"

"It's amazing what a little persuasion and help from Chibs can do." He unlocked the door and walked in with her following behind him.

He started giving her a tour of the house starting in the living room, it wasn't small but it wasn't big either. It could fit everything they needed without it feeling too cramped in. As they went down the hall, the first door on the right was the master bedroom. It had a small walk in wardrobe and it's own bathroom. Across from the master bedroom was the smallest bedroom in the house. It could easily be turned into a nursery.

The room next to it was the bathroom. It was a decent size with a separate bath and shower, the basin was built into the cabinet counter that went from the end side of the bath to the wall. It had a long mirror the went the length of the counter.

Opposite the bathroom was another bedroom just a little bigger then the nursery, it had a closet but it wasn't a walk in one like the master bedroom had. Down the end of the hall was another bedroom around the same size of the third bedroom. It also had a closet like the other bedroom. Next to that room there was a smaller room than the one that could be turned into a nursery, it was like a little office.

Jax then took her to show her the kitchen knowing it would be the room to win her over. The kitchen had recently been renovated. It was was three quarters of the size of the living room, it had plenty of counter space and there was a breakfast bar in the middle of the kitchen. Lacey always loved houses with large kitchens with a breakfast bar. The oven and dishwasher was brand new. There were lots of cupboard space and a pantry that she could walk into. This kitchen was definitely her dream kitchen. It made her wonder how Jax could afford it. The dining room was just off the kitchen. It was a small area that could probably fit a table and chairs for six.

Jax showed her the laundry room that didn't have much too it and then the large garage that could fit his motorcycle and her car, it also had a work bench where he could work on car parts when he wasn't at the garage.

He showed her the backyard which also didn't have much to it. He knew His old lady loved gardening and would turn it around.

"So what do you think?" he asked as they stood back in the kitchen.

"It definitely has potential. I like it." she smiled. She couldn't wait to see what it looked like when it was fully renovated. She didn't know how the last owners could give up on the house after redoing the kitchen. She guessed they must've run out of money.

"So am I forgiven for this morning?"

She nodded wrapping her arms around his waist. "You were forgiven when you gave me the flowers."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss. "Shall we head home? I remember something about you wanting to see my dick."

She pushed him away hitting his shoulder but laughed. She didn't say anything as she walked out of the house with him following behind her, after locking the doors. They got back into the car and made their way back to the clubhouse, their now temporary home.


	31. A Possible Lead

**I don't usually do this but I am so proud of how my story is coming along so far. The stats for this story are mind blowing. I have never written a story that has gone for more than 20 or so chapters. It means a lot people are still interested in this story. This is just one big thank you to everyone who reads, reviews, follows and favorites this story. Also I am sorry for the delayed update. It's been/going to be a long week or so with [good] personal stuff. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE: _A Possible Lead._**

Lacey walked up the narrow footpath to her best friend's house and knocked on the front door. She didn't have to wait long for the door to swing open revealing Donna. She moved aside letting the younger woman in and closed the door behind her. Opie and Jax were helping with the search for Daryl.

"No babysitter today?" She asked as they moved into the kitchen.

"I made Jay wait in the car." Lacey said sitting at the table as Donna turned on the coffee machine and walked to the refrigerator pulling out the orange juice.

It had been three days since the phone call and they had found nothing yet. Lacey had since been stuck with a prospect while they were out looking. She didn't see the point to having a prospect with her. She had a prospect with her the last time something happened and Daryl didn't care who got hurt.

"Jax isn't going to like that."

"He isn't here."

"So what are you doing here?" Donna asked.

"You sent me a text last night saying you needed to talk," She gave her friend a confused look. "So here I am."

"Oh right. I'm sorry my brains been all mush lately."

"Same here. Apparently your brain becomes all mushy when you're..." Lacey paused as her eyes went wide in shock. "You're pregnant!" Donna giggled and nodded her head. Lacey jumped up hugging her friend tightly, congratulating her.

"I got it confirmed yesterday."

"How did Opie take the news?" she asked letting Donna go and sat back down.

Donna smiled. "He was shocked at first, but he's happy."

"That's great, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Lace."

Lacey went to say something only to be interrupted by her phone beeping. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. She saw a text from Gemma asking if she could run the office while she had to run a few errands. Lacey quickly answered her and stood up. "I have to go to work for Gemma. I'll call or text you later."

"Okay, keep safe." Donna said following her the front door. Lacey gave her one more hug before walking out of the house. She got back into the car and drove back to the lot making small conversation with Jay. She didn't miss how nervous he seemed. It was no doubt due to what Jax would do if he found out Lacey made him wait in the car. The kid was terrified of Jax.

* * *

Once Lacey and Jay got out of the car, he handed her keys back to her before running into the clubhouse. Lacey watched him and shook her head before walking towards the office. Gemma stood up, picking up her handbag when Lacey walked in. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, sorry about asking you to come in on your day off."

"I'm never allowed to leave unless I have someone with me so it's not like I had anything better to do." Lacey joked.

"I know you're meant to be taking it easy." she sighed again. "I needed to do a few things today and the guys are too busy to handle the office as well as working on cars and finding that jackass."

"Just go do your errands, I'll be fine."

"Get one of the guys to help you if something comes up."

"I will," Lacey said as she took the seat behind the desk. Gemma gave her a small smile before leaving the office.

Lacey looked down at the pile of receipts that sat on the desk. She started going through them when she noticed a familiar name. She frowned standing up and walked into the garage. She found Chibs and Tig working on a motorcycle some weekend biker dropped off yesterday.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Tig asked when he saw her.

"Not a lot. I need to ask you something since Gemma isn't here. I don't know if you'll be able to answer it though."

"What is it?" Chibs asked putting down the spanner he was using and stood closer to her, folding his arms.

"Were you guys working last..." she paused to look at the receipt. "Tuesday?" She looked up at the two men again. Chibs nodded but Tig shook his head no. "Do you remember this car?" she asked Chibs handing him the piece of paper.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Look at the person's name. It can't be right, right?"

He looked at the name on the piece of paper. He read it out loud making sure he was reading it right. "It can't be, he's been dead for nineteen years."

"Did you see what he looked like."

Chibs shook his head. "Sorry Love."

"Looks like I have to do a little digging myself, thanks anyway." She sighed and went back to the office.

She sat back down and started going over the receipt and information he left behind. She noticed the address was to a house that had been abandoned since before she could remember. She knew the address because of all the ghost stories Jax and Opie would tell her to try and scare here. She looked at the number and got a feeling that was fake. All the information seemed wrong and didn't add up. She grabbed her phone and dialed Jax's number hoping he would answer. As soon as it reached voice mail, she hung up and tried again. This time he answered.

_"Hey Darlin', everything okay?"_ He knew something was up. Lacey usually left him a message if he didn't answer his phone.

"I have something I think you guys should look at." She told him still looking at the piece of paper in her hand.

_"How important is it?"_

"I'm not sure, that's why I want you to have a look at it." she sighed. "It might be nothing, I just want to make sure."

_"Okay, we'll be back at the lot soon."_

"Alright. I love you."

_"Love you too."_ He said hanging up. Lacey went back to concentrating on the piece of paper to see if she could figure anything else out until Jax got back.

* * *

The roaring sound of the motorcycles pulling into the lot was music to Lacey's ears. She quickly stood up grabbing the piece of paper she left lying in plain sight so she wouldn't lose it and rushed out to meet Jax and the others. "You okay Lace?" Opie asked his friend who still looked extremely puzzled by her findings.

"I think you guys should look at this." She held out the receipt and information that had been left with it.

Jax took it from her and quickly scanned over the writing before handing it to Clay. "This can't be real."

"It's not." Clay frowned after looking at it. "Sam Rodes has been dead for nineteen years, the address has been abandoned for years and the phone number is missing a number."

"It's fake right?" Lacey asked looking between the men. Jax and Clay nodded. "There's no chance my father would still be alive squatting in some old house that hasn't been lived in, in years?"

Clay shook his head. "There's no chance."

"That's what I thought." She sighed. "What about Daryl? Do you think this could be another way to play mind games? He could be using my dead fathers name or getting someone else to use it. I'm his main target right?" She could feel herself start to panic. "We know what he's like now. We know he could be capable of anything. He could -"

"Hey," Jax reached out at gently took her hand in his, cutting her off. "If it is Daryl we now have a lead. We can go to the house and check it out, see what we can find. You need to try stay calm." She nodded her head. He pulled her into him and kissed her on the top of her head before letting her go.

"Jax and I will go check out the house now." Clay told her.

"I know I say it a lot but please be safe." she told the both of them. Even though her and Clay had their moments of not getting along, he was still family to her and didn't like it when he got hurt, just like she didn't like it when any of them got hurt.

"We will."

Clay put his hand on her arm in a reassuring way before getting back on his motorcycle. Jax gave her a quick peck on the lips before getting back on his own motorcycle and followed Clay to the abandoned house.

* * *

"You think this could be a lead?" Jax asked Clay as they walked up the footpath surrounded by overgrown grass.

"You're the one who mentioned it could be." Clay answered as they reached the front door. They noticed it was slightly opened. They both pulled their guns out and held them in front of them just to be safe. Clay nudged the door and it opened further with a creak. "This house is already giving me the creeps," he whispered.

"Me too." Jax agreed following his step-father inside.

They started searching the house and once satisfied no one was there, they started looking for any clue to who could have been there if anyone had been. Clay opened the door to one of the bedrooms. His eyes suddenly went wide with shock when he saw what was in the room. He called out to Jax not taking his eyes off the sight in front of him. Jax was soon standing beside him with the same expression on his face. Only five words came out through his gritted teeth as anger started to consume him.

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill him!"


	32. One Step Closer

**I'd like to thank Guest, NL92, HermioneandMarcus, SnakeGirl123, BigSOAFan and crazylady462 for the reviews. I appreciate your reviews. They've made my day slightly better.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO:** _** One Step Closer.**_

"Do you think these are all his?" Clay asked as he took in the walls covered in photos of Lacey. They looked like surveillance photos. There was some of her on her own and some of her with other people, mainly Jax.

"No," Jax said pulling a photo of him and Lacey in a very compromising position, off the wall taking a closer look. He noticed it was in the house she was renting when they first started their relationship. He pulled another photo off the wall. It had been taken the day of her mothers funeral.

"Some of them are marked with a number, a time and date like evidence photos. The ones after L.A are just marked with a date."

"Looks likes been followed since her moms funeral." The photos ranged from her mom's funeral to her ultrasound appointment last week. "You gonna tell her."

"She'll find out one way or another. I'd rather she hear it from me." he said starting to take the photos down. He didn't want to risk someone else seeing them. He didn't care if Daryl came back to find them missing. They were photos of his old lady. It was an invasion of her and his privacy. He was seeing red. If him and Daryl came face to face right now, Jax wouldn't waste time asking questions, he'd be beating the shit out of the man that had him and anyone that cared about Lacey on edge.

"He's starting to get cocky," Clay's voice broke through his thoughts as the older man started helping take down the photos. "We haven't been able to catch him. Maybe he thought we wouldn't check out the address when we found the name?"

"I think he was hoping Lacey would find the information. That cockiness and mind games are making him start fuck up." Jax took another photo off the wall and properly looked at.

Lacey was the only one in the photo. One side of her hair was tucked behind her ear as the other hung loose. She was sitting in front of her parents headstones looking down at her lap. The photo showed her natural beauty. It looked like a photographer for some model magazine had taken it.

"But he never dropped off that car, meaning he has someone new helping him."

"How did he know she'd be the one to find it?"

"I'm gonna call Chibs and Tig, see if they're done at the garage." Clay said before walking out of the room.

Jax continued to take the photos off the wall only stopping a couple times to study the photo, trying to remember what happened when they were taken. He started thinking about the ways how Daryl would make sure Lacey found the piece of paper with her fathers name on it. No one else had seen it until today. It made him think Daryl could have someone close to them. It was one of those things that seemed impossible but could end up possible.

"They're are on their way to help get rid of these." Clay announced walking back into the room.

Jax nodded so Clay knew he heard him. "Do you think he could have someone on the inside?"

"If he did it'll be one of the prospects." Clay said. "The guys adore the her too much to put her in danger."

"All of them except Kyle because Lacey kept rejecting him. But he has nothing to do with the garage."

"His ego would get in the way." Clay said before the sound of two motorbikes pulling up outside filled their ears. They didn't say anything until Chibs and Tig walked inside, both of them stopping as soon as they saw all the photo.

"Holy fuck." Was all Tig managed to say taking it all in. Chibs only glared as he started helping take the photos off the wall. He looked as mad as Jax did.

* * *

"The guys not back yet?" Gemma's voice filled the office. Lacey looked up seeing her standing in front of the desk. She'd been so lost in her thoughts she hadn't heard Gemma arrive back from her errands.

"They did but Jax and Clay went to check something out. Tig and Chibs left not too long ago." She told Gemma.

"Why did Tig and Chibs leave?"

Lacey shrugged her shoulders. "All they said was that Clay needed a help with something."

"What's going on?" Gemma asked noticing the worried tone in her voice.

Lacey sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Gemma. The older woman would ask questions until she knew what was going on. She wouldn't exactly be nice about it either. "I found something that could possibly lead to finding Daryl."

"Really?" Gemma questioned. "What was it?"

"A receipt and information that has my dad's name along with an address to the abandoned so-called haunted house and a fake number." she explained. "I started freaking out a little so Clay and Jax went to check it out."

"Have you heard from them?"

"Not yet."

"Are you okay?" Gemma asked seeing the worried and slightly panicked look on her face.

"I'm fine."

"They'll find him. No one can stay in hiding forever especially when they're trying to hide from the Sons." Gemma tried to reassure her knowing she wasn't fine.

"I can't help but feel there's something more to it, like we're missing something right under our noses and everything is one huge complication we won't be able to figure out." Lacey sighed. "Even that sounds like it doesn't make fuckin' sense."

"Everything that has to do with Daryl doesn't make sense."

"I just want everything to be over with."

"I know love, we all do."

"You don't mind if I leave?" She asked Gemma. She'd been craving a cheeseburger for the last hour. Thinking it would go away after awhile, the craving only got stronger.

"Just take one of the prospects with you."

"I always do." She left the office. She found Kennedy sitting on his own doing nothing. She asked him

He stood up following her to her car. "Where are we going."

"To get me a cheeseburger." She told him as they got into the car. He nodded and and started the drive diner.

Lacey didn't pay attention to the drive until Kennedy took a turn driving in the opposite direction to the only family restaurant/diner in town. She could feel the panic rise through her once again. She tried to look calm on the outside. "We're going the wrong way."

"I know."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you." Kennedy frowned making another turn.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't, I'm not allowed to."

"You're working for him, aren't you?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, it's nothing personal."

Lacey scoffed. "He's going to kill you once he's done. He killed his own damn brother!"

"He won't kill me." Kennedy took a quick glance at her, frowning.

"If he doesn't, Jax will and he won't go easy on you. You better start praying Daryl kills you."

Kennedy slammed on the brakes causing her body to be flung, the seat belt stopping her from going through the window. Her breathing became ragged from the whiplash. She didn't notice Kennedy pull a syringe out of his pocket until he jabbed her on the neck with it. It didn't take long for her body to feel limp. Once again she found herself surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Yes another cliffhanger where Lacey passes out again. It seems to be what I am good out. Please remember to read and review.**


	33. Captured

**Thank you mel, crazylady462, Alistensrude, Lovetowrite86, Guest, BigSOAFan, musicluver17, otte1978, xBeautifullyxxShatteredx, Tiffyyyyy and AlexsFireChick for all the amazing reviews. Thanks to all the new people who have followed this story and added it to their favorites.**

**WARNING: Even though though I write terrible violent scenes there is a couple of them in this chapter. Also some swearing. You have been warned.**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE: _Captured._**

"People saw you leave with her, you need something to make your story more believable." Lacey heard as she started to wake up. She felt weak, her muscles still limp. Despite the drowsiness she managed to open her eyes a enough to see who was making the groaning noise that soon came after whoever had spoken.

She recognized Kennedy was the one who was groaning as someone delivered punch after punch to his body. The assailant had his back turned to her but in her half conscious state she knew it was Daryl.

She saw Daryl stop his attack on the prospect and closed her eyes not wanting them to know she was awake. She heard scuffling and then Daryl's voice again.

"Get rid of the car and run back to the club and tell them what I told you to say."

"How should I get rid of the car?" Lacey heard Kennedy ask through gritted teeth. She couldn't help but feel a little happy about the kid being in pain. The asshole deserved what's coming to him.

"Dump it, crash it, bash it with a baseball bat, I don't really give a fuck."

She didn't hear anything else said. She heard a door close and a car outside start before she heard footsteps coming towards her and the bed she was lying on dip a little. She tried to keep her breathing calm and steady so he'd think she was still unconscious. It was quiet until Daryl started talking.

"When people say it's nothing personal, it's always personal." He paused for a few seconds. "In this case it's extremely personal." She felt the mattress raise as Daryl stood up. She heard him walk to the door and open it. "Well have a chat when you wake up." he said before slamming the door shut as he walked out of the room.

She opened her eyes and went to get up but found her wrist bound to the bed with handcuffs. She let out a frustrated groan leaning her head back against the mattress.

* * *

Jax sat at the clubhouse bar impatiently waiting for Lacey and Kennedy to get back. With Tig and Chibs' help Clay and Jax managed to take the photos down in just under an hour. He was fearing something bad was about to happen if it already hadn't. He just needed Lacey to walk through the door for that fear to subside.

Unfortunately it did the complete opposite when he saw a battered and bruised prospect walk through the door. A rush of panic and angry mixed with the fear which had extremely heightened. All possible scenarios of what could've happened ran through his head, none of them being good ones when it came to Lacey.

Before he could think rationally, he flew off his seat making a beeline for the prospect. He pinned him roughly against the wall and got in his face, ignoring the way Kennedy winced and cried out in obvious pain.

"Where is Lacey?!"

"He took her!"

Jax glared at him. Not knowing whether to believe him or not. Just over an hour ago he was starting to think Daryl had someone on the inside. Whether it was Kennedy or not, he was soon going to find out. He gritted his teeth together holding himself back from landing a punch to the prospects already bruising face. "Who took her?"

"That guy you've been after for over a year."

Bobby and Tig pulled Jax away from Kennedy as Jax was about to rear his fist back, his anger getting the better of him.

"Why did he keep you alive?" Chibs asked from a few feet away. Jax noticed Kennedy's eyes darting from one Son to another. Kennedy's eyes eventually landed on Jax's. He could see the terrified look in the younger mans eyes. He could see the fear radiating off him.

"Answer him!" He yelled making Kennedy jump and cower down.

"He wanted me to tell you he has her."

Jax didn't believe him. Daryl had no problem killing the last prospect that had been escorting Lacey around. He was willing to hurt anyone to get to her. Daryl had even hurt him to get under Lacey's skin when they started. He had his brother make Lacey think he was really after the club. Why would he keep Kennedy alive?  
He doubted it was because he wanted the eighteen year old to tell them he had Lacey. They could've easily found his body. Once Daryl had Lacey everything would have been forgotten, including a prospects lifeless body.

Daryl being as cocky as he is right now would've let them know he has her himself unless...

It then hit him. He managed to pull out of Tig and Bobby's grasp, lunging at the prospect again. This time he knocked Kennedy back, landing on the floor on top of him. He threw his fist back punching him in the jaw. Kennedy's head flew to the side from the impact of the punch.

Jax grabbed the collar of Kennedy's shirt and lifted him up throwing him back against the wall, getting in his face once again. "WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!" He yelled, "and don't give me some bullshit story saying you don't know."

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me." Kennedy mumbled in a daze as blood filled his mouth.

"I'll fucking kill you if you don't tell me!" Jax said slamming him into the wall again.

Still in a daze Kennedy made eye contact with the volatile blonde. "Better you than him."

"You're gonna wish you never said that." Jax started his attack on Kennedy. All rational thoughts had left his mind before he started kicking and punching Kennedy. No one pulled him away until they noticed how still Kennedy had become.

Jax looked into Kennedy's lifeless eyes. He knew he should remorse, maybe even guilt but he couldn't bring himself to feel anything towards killing a guy he thought he could trust. He needed to get Lacey back as soon as possible.

* * *

Lacey struggled against the handcuff as she tried to get loose. She felt like she'd been in here for hours when it had only been close to an hour. Daryl hadn't been back to the room since he walked out, giving her time to try and get out of her restraint. Her attempts were in vain.  
She sighed giving up, her arms aching. She didn't have any way to get out of the handcuff.

She looked around the room. The windows were boarded up but sun streamed through where a few of the boards where missing giving her enough light to take in her surroundings.

There was an old newspaper scattered over the floor with some debris that had fallen from the walls and ceiling. The only piece of furniture in the room was the bed she was handcuffed too. The door looked brand new though and it didn't match the skirting around the door way. If she had to guess, there wasn't a door there when Daryl chose this house. He'd definitely planned this and she fell right into it trusting Kennedy more than she should've.

She always found there was something off about the prospect. He was always off taking secret phone calls. She heard him once talking about a plan and when he answered and saw her standing there he said it was his cousin. Of course Lacey thought it was nothing but now she wished she did.

She didn't know what tied Kennedy to Daryl. It added to the ever growing pile of confusion. Why would Kennedy want to help a psycho like Daryl? Did he actually want to help him? What did Daryl have over him? What did Daryl want her for? Why was he doing this? What did he want with her? Was it really because of the short tempered and abusive fed that was pretending to be Lacey's boyfriend? The guy his brother was an informant for? It all didn't make sense.

She struggled against the handcuff again, ignoring the pain as it dug into her skin. She let out an exasperated cry as she fell back against the bed. She didn't want to Daryl to get the better of her.

The door opening and closing caught her attention. She opened her eyes and looked towards it. Frowning she saw Daryl standing there with a sick smirk on his face. "I guess it's time for a little chat." He walked over to the bed and sat at the end of it.

"Get the fuck away from me." She reared her leg back kicking him in side as hard as she could. Daryl barely moved. He stood up glaring at her and slapped her across the face. The sound echoed through the room. She bit her lip closing her eyes stopping the tears that were threatening to fall as the mark he left stung. She wouldn't let the bastard see her cry.

"Don't ever do that again!" He spat at her.

"He's going to fucking kill you, just like he killed Marcus." she spat at him, her voice filled with venom as she said Marcus' name. "You're a fucking dead man walking."

"Is that what you said to Marcus before he left you for dead? Was it before your little wannabe tough guy boyfriend killed him? Is it like your little code phrase?" he questioned.

"Something like that. All I know is when this is over, you'll be as dead as that prospect probably is right now."

Daryl laughed. "You think I care about that kid? He only helped me because he told me he'd do anything to get his father out of prison."

"But you can't, you're not a fed because they kicked you out when they learned how fucking crazy you are."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" He yelled at her.

"My apologies, you're not crazy," She said calmly before yelling at him. "YOU'RE FUCKING INSANE, YOU'RE EVEN BEYOND HELP."

She heard the slap before she even felt it. She raised her free hand to her face touching where his hand had impacted her face, the stinging sensation coming back. She felt herself being pulled off the bed before a sharp pain went through her stomach as he kicked her. She tried to curl into a fetal position to try and protect her baby.

"You're going to be dead before they even find you," he said between kicking her. He kicked her anywhere he could except his head. He wanted her conscious to feel the pain. He stopped kicking her and knelt down beside her. He smiled seeing her groan in pain. "And then I'm going to kill your precious Jackson for killing Marcus."

A light bulb went off in Lacey's head. Marcus wasn't just who Daryl's brother was an informant for, he wasn't Daryl's link back to the FBI. This was far too personal. She got the feeling Marcus meant more to Daryl then someone he could use.

"You loved him." She said as she gasped from the pain and struggled to breath. "That's why you're doing this, you were in love with Marcus."


End file.
